A Sengoku Love Story
by Kuro786
Summary: You time traveled and end up in the EDO PERIOD? you are destined to change the fates of a certain individual. He is none other than the Dragon of Oshu himself? rated M for mature content in later chapters. Ok sorry i suck at summaries. so please and review. Enjoy.
1. The Prologue

_**A Sengoku Love Story. Hi this is my first time writing for Sengoku Basara, and I am totally obsessed with Date Masamune and the Date Clan. I hope you guys like the story and please review if you can. Reviews really help. Without any further ado, our story begins.**_

* * *

 **The Prologue**

I came home, tired from consistent revision. Feeling that my brain had absorbed everything that I needed to know and what I had to expect from the exam tomorrow. Trudging my way back to room, I flopped down onto the bed exhausted, dropping my bag on the floor along the way. Weakly turning my head I eyed the abandon bag on the floor, while making an effort of getting off the bed. I pulled out the book that sparked my interest while I was at the library. A leather bound book with gold coloured etched words gracing the cover.

"A sengoku love story, huh" I read out loud before opening the book. I flipped open the book reading its contents, suddenly a bookmark caught my attention. Tracing my fingers along the bookmark, the design caught my attention. A blue dragon graced the bookmark, it s claws flashed, it s mouth open as if it was roaring to show its power. Whilst I studied the design , I felt eyes on me, I quickly glanced at the bookmark and saw the blue dragon eyeing me. I could of swore it s eyes were pointing in a different direction, but dismissed the idea.

"I m just tired. I need to sleep." I put the book down and placed the dragon the bookmark on top, and went to bed, shutting off the lights. I closed my tired eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 ***whilst dreaming***

I saw myself in endless darkness. I was confined in darkness. It was suffocating. In the amidst in chaos, bright blue eyes shined, and I was in a trance. The bewitching eyes drew closer as my body and mind were not my own. I was frozen in place. Then the dragon spoke.

"Dear child, you have summoned me from the bookmark that lies in the pages of this forgotten book. Now I shall declare you as my new master, Imaan." I was left speechless. How did this thing know my name? And ME? It s new master! yeah I was dreaming. I m still dreaming.

"New master? But why me? Why not someone else?" I had too many questions running through my mind and can t make sense of the situation I have gotten myself into.

I will answer all your question in due time. Until then, you must wait. Your adventure awaits. Imaan." The dragon explained as a blinding enveloped him. Thelight was too bright, nearly blinding me in the process. I shut my eyes tightly. I felt a warm sensation as the bright light covered my body. What I was about to see changed my fates forever.

 ***End of dream***

I felt a gentle cool breeze, as I lay on something soft. I felt as if I was outside in a park or something. I slowly opened my eyes and I was greeted by the vast blue sky and the bright sun. I slowly turned my head and saw grass. I steadily rose to my feet and was left speechless.

"Where the hell am I?" I spoke out loud. The bookmark faintly glowed as it adorned my neck, and spoke in a soft voice.

"Welcome to the Edo period of Japan".

"WHAT? I M IN 16TH CENTURY JAPAN?!" I shouted

"WHAT ABOUT THE 21ST CENTURY?"

"You don t exist in that time period"

"WHAT?!" I was shocked. I don t exist my own time period? Right I was totally off my rock or that stupid dragon was spouting non sense.

"For a start dear child I am not a stupid dragon and you as you say not off your rock. This is reality. You have to change a certain someone s fate. For one I am not going to explain to you. You have to figure this out on your own." The dragon stated as a matter of fact. I was about to open my mouth, but then thought better of it.

"Now dear child stick out your right hand"

"Why?" I retorted

"Just do it." Sensing that the dragon was getting annoyed I stuck out my right hand and the bookmark

glowed brightly, closing my eyes in the process of not getting early blindness, I felt a rush of pain but quickly subsided. My eyes widen in shock at what I was seeing. My right arm was marked with a design of a bright blue dragon. The marking seem to go on, and in panic I quickly took off my top and saw the marking was put to my shoulder blade.

"W-w-what was that for?" I raged. Mum was going to kill, but was reminded I don t exist in the 21st century anymore. The thought saddened me.

"You and I have bonded my dear child. I am now a part of you, and you can use my powers at will and you and I can hear each other s thought. That is one of part of the deal you and I share."

"Knowing that you aren't really going to explain anything clearly, you can at least tell me the name of person, whose fate I am going to change." I answered partly annoyed and partly confused.

The dragon smirked a knowing a smile and slowly answered. "The Dragon of Oshu. Date Masamune"

* * *

 **Yay I finished the prologue. So please review review and review.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting for the first time

Ok I m on chapter 1 and I was thinking of a fast paced story. Don t hate me for this I am not a fan of a long detailed story, I start losing interest. Anyways without further ado chapter 1

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Meeting for the first time.**

 ***At Yonezawa castle* normal POV**

Masamune's eyes flew open as he jolted up straight. His breathing laboured. He wiped his arm across his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had formed. He sighs; slowly rising from his futon Masamune slide opens his shoji doors, whilst seating himself on the veranda. He gazes at the bright moon in the dark sky. His unpatched eye shined in the brightness of the moon, shifting his gaze on the mark that graced his left arm.

"I can feel the presence of another, who bears the same mark as me." Masamune spoke softly to his marking.

"I know what you mean, master. I can sense another dragon nearby." The dragon replied, glowing softly in response to Masamune.

"Any idea who that can be?" Masamune inquired, as his gaze shifted back to the moon.

"A Girl from a different era from ours." The dragon paused for a bit before continuing. "She is from the 21st century"

Masamune simply nodded, seemingly not surprised for what the dragon had told him. A lot of strange occurrences had come before him. Ever since he and his dragon had bonded.

"Her name?" Masamune asked.

"Imaan Raza." The dragon simply replied before going quiet. No longer glowing.

"Imaan" Masamune spoke out softly. "What a pretty name, for a pretty lady." Masamune rose to his feet, making his way to his bedding as he quietly slipped under the covers, closing his eyes and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

 ***The next morning***

The next morning there was a gentle knock on Masamune's door

"You called for me, Masamune sama?" A deep voice spoke from outside the shoji door.

"Kojuro come in" Masamune ordered, as Kojuro entered his lord s room closing the shoji door quietly, kneeling in front of Masamune.  
Masamune was looking out of his window, sitting with his legs crossed, his left hand cradling his cheek. Masamune spoke softly.

"Kojuro, we need to head out."

Kojuro simply nodded before opening his mouth to speak. "If I may ask, why milord?" Masamune shifted his gaze to his most trusted retainer, his best friend.

"There is another dragon master present. I need to find her"

"Yes milord Kojuro" replied. His expressions did not betray his features. Kojuro stood up and made his way to the shoji door, before facing Masamune.  
"Shall I inform Lord Shigezane? Milord" Masamune simply smiled and Kojuro smiled back as though he understood what his lord answer was.

"It shall be done, Milord" with that Kojuro left. Masamune stood up and got dressed in his amour.

"I'll find you, pretty lady" Masamune left his room and made his way to the stables where Kojuro and Shigezane were waiting for him.

 ***Castle town of Oshu* Imaan s POV**

I ran through the castle town of Oshu, trying to shake of the retards that wanted to sell me. The endless and aimless running was starting to get annoying. The fates hated me, as I hit a dead end.

"Damn it." I cursed between clenched teeth. I was surrounded by lusty men. Then my dragon spoke me in quiet voice.

"Fight your way through"

"How?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think you know how" I understood what he meant. I was good at hand to hand combat. I threw off my outer shirt, and quickly got into stance, as the men sneered at me.

"Oh, looky here. She thinks she can fight us" one of the grunts remarked, as it made me raise my eyebrow in annoyance.

"You're looking to get your ass kicked mate. I cannot deny you your request" I smirked.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to our boss like that, you little wretch."

"Your mum" I was itching for a fight, to kick some good ass. They made me run through the whole town and now I was beyond pissed.

"That's it boys, get her" I quickly grabbed a bamboo stick, that was propped up against the wall, and charged at the men.  
Swinging the bamboo stick around I hit two of the men in the face and one in the gut. I kicked the boss square in the stomach, as he recoiled backwards

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled

"YOUR MUM!" I threw a punch in his face, knocking some teeth out, then landing another kick in his face. I grabbed his head and slammed it onto the ground. It was a knock out. I slammed the heel of my boot into his back and he groaned in pain.

"Now, do you want more ass-kicking?" I asked cynically, I smiled a sinister smile. The men just cowered in fear, as they ran away, leaving behind their boss. I picked up my bamboo stick and looked at my shirt that laid on the ground. I picked up my outer shirt and signed in annoyance.

"It's dirty beyond belief". I sighed again. "I honestly don t like beating people up, unless it was legitimate self-defence."

"You showed some potential." My dragon remarked. "A bit more training, and you make a good samurai"

"I don't think so" I answered, while making my back into the castle town "You know, I stick out like a sore thumb there" I looked at my clothes. I was wearing something you don t see people wearing in this time period. They all were staring at me, like I was some freak.

"I know..." There was silence. A moment later my dragon spoke again, shining a bit brighter. "I can feel another dragon's presence"

 _'I can feel it too I was conscious and alert. Could it be?'_

"Yes..." It was then I felt someone's presence behind me. Not one but three. Turned around and saw three men on horse back. One wore a brown jacket and white trousers with sandals and tabi socks. He has a scar on his cheek. His hair pushed back. The second man had a roughish smile on his face, as if he saw something new. He wore a red and white hakama, his balck styled neatly. The man in the middle was clad in black and blue armour with lighting designs and his helmet bore a large crescent moon. His chestnut brown hair peeking out of his helmet. He stared at me with one eye, whilst the right eye was covered with an eye-patch. I saw six katanas attached to his waist

 _'Could he be the one I m looking for?'_

"Date Masamune..."

 ***Masamune s POV***

I was wandering around the castle town, hoping to find this girl call Imaan . The fates must love me, I found her quiet quickly. She was different from what I had envisioned her. Tall but slender and delicate. Her skin golden brown. I found that fascinating. She had long black hair with shades of blue and silver in it, as it swayed gently in the light summer wind. I found that oddly appealing. Her undershirt hugged her body. Her trousers hugging her long legs. Her boots up to her knees, with buckles adorned on them. I found her almond brown eyes shine in the bright sunlight.

 _'She has the mark of the dragon on her right arm so she s the one, huh'_

When she quietly said my name, a ghost of a smile gave way.

"Hi"

"Hey?" she tilted her to the side, clearly confused

"You re coming with me" I pulled he onto my horse, and placed her in front of me and gallopped my way to the castle, with Kojuro and Shigezane following closely behind me. "Kojuro go ahead and prepare a room for her"

"Yes Masamune sama" Kojuro answered as he sped ahead of us.

"Masamune~ why don't you keep her in room" Shigezane joked, his roughish smile still plastered on his face

"If you don't want me to disown you, I suggest you shut your trap" I rebuked. Shigezane did shut his trap for once, but that stupid smile was still plastered on his face.

"Um... Where are we going?" Imaan asked nervously, as confusion and shock etched her delicate features. I smirked.

"Yonewaza Castle"

* * *

 **So we are finally done with chapter 1. I decided that this story will be centring around the battle of sekigahara, for those who don t really understand it. Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 2 - Arguments

**Hi guys I am now on chapter 2 of a sengoku love story. Well to be honest I have been thinking of this plot for long time. Somewhere in the middle of 2015. After that still kept thinking. Now I had the courage to write this after watching the anime. Without any further ado Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Arguements**

 ***Back at Yonezawa Castle* Normal POV**

As soon as Masamune and Shigezane arrived at Yonezawa and with Imaan on the same horse with Masamune, Kojuro quickly greeted them at the entrance.  
"Welcome back Masamune Sama" Kojuro greeted his lord "The room has been prepared for the lady." Kojuro eyes shifted to Imaan, who was now standing next to Masamune s horse.

"Milady, your name, if you may"

"Oh, um Imaan Raza" Imaan replied quickly straitening her back, to an upright position.

"Lady Imaan, I humbly welcome you to Yonezawa castle." Kojuro bowed to Imaan

"Pleasure is mine, Kojuro" Imaan smiles an awkward smile and bowed back in respect.

"Kojuro get the maids to show the pretty lady to her room, and get them to give her a set of new clothes." Masamune ordered Kojuro, as he stomped off, leaving the three at the entrance.

"What happened to him?" Imaan mutter under her breath in annoyance.

"Don't mind him, Imaan. He s fickle like a cat" Shigezane remarked, as he threw his arm around Imaan, his roughish smile never leaving his face.

"Shigezane, I believe you are quiet desperate in being disowned from the Date clan" Kojuro spoke exasperatedly. "If you like, I can put a word in for you to Lord Masamune"

"Why is that?" Imaan asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

"Just a little inside joke between me and Masamune" Shigezane replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh ok" Imaan simply nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Alright Shigezane off you go." Kojuro shooed away Shigezane, as he quickly called a maid, turning his attention back to Imaan "Now lady Imaan, this maid will take you to room, where you will stay" Kojuro explained, as he left to take the horses back to the stables.

"Uh Lady Im Imaan, please um ..follow me." The maid spoke nervously, stuttering as she spoke.

"There's no need to be nervous you can speak freely with me. Um, may I ask your name?"

"My lady I cannot" the maid replied flustered.

"I insist" Imaan smile softly, which soften the maid.

"Yes, milady." The maid smiled "My name is Sayuri Kurosawa."

"Well, thank you Sayuri. I hope we can be friends." Imaan smiled, as she was pleased that someone can speak to her freely.

"Yes lady Imaan. Now let me show you your room." Sayuri smiled as she led Imaan to her room.

 ***Masamune's Chambers***

Masamune sat on his veranda, sipping sake. He had changed from his armour and was now in his hakama. The marking on Masamune's arm started to glow softly.

"I see that you found the other just like you, master" the dragon inquired, speaking ever so softly.

"I have. It's just that she is different from what I had envisioned. You know what I m talking about, Kiryu." Masamune replied, taking occasional sips of his sake, whilst staring at the moss garden.

"She is indeed different" there was a brief silence. Kiryu spoke again. "I sensed a powerful fighting spirit in her."

"A fighting spirit, huh?" A small smirk graced his lips

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Masamune drank his sake in one go, slamming his sake cup down. "I'll have a take good look myself then." Masamune got up from the veranda, making his way to Imaan's room.

"Don't underestimate her, master" Kiryu warned

" _No problem"_ Masamune replied in English, now grinning like a Cheshire cat himself.

 ***Imaan s room***

After Imaan bathed, the maids brought out a lavish dark purple kimono with small intricate cherry blossom embroidery. Imaan couldn't believe what she was about to wear.

"Uh, am I going to wear a kimono?" Imaan asked nervously

"Yes Lady Imaan, Lord Masamune requested that you were this kimono" Sayuri replied happily

"What's wrong with what I m wearing now?" Imaan looked at her clothes that were neatly folded in the corner.

"It s obvious pretty lady that I can t have you prancing around in my castle dressed like that" Imaan quickly turned around and saw Masamune leaning against the shoji door.

"Ya Allah meri taubha" Imaan spoke out in her mother tongue, leaving Masamune utter dumbfounded. Do you have any manner? Ever heard of knocking, Masamune?" Imaan raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Firstly I have no idea what you just said. Secondly this is my castle. I do what the hell I please and thirdly it s LORD Masamune to you" Masamune retorted, but Imaan was having none of it.

"Lord or not. You are no lord of mine, so it is no obligation of mine. My lord is Allah and for him I shall bow my head. Not to you" Imaan glared at Masamune with rage. Anger dancing in her eyes like flames.

"Hmph. We shall see about." Masamune snorted annoyance. How the devil can THIS girl change his fate?

"Dafaa hora hai ya nai, khota?" Imaan spoke in her mother tongue again, which added more fuel to Masamune s irritation. Masamune strode to Imaan and grasped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. Imaan was even more pissed. She grabbed Masamune s wrist and twisted it, which resulted in Masamune letting go of her chin. Imaan saw an opportunity and landed a kick square in his gut, forcing Masamune to recoil backward, but still keeping his standing position. Masamune smirked. He got what he wanted. He saw her fighting spirit.

"So, your excel in hand to hand combat? Not bad pretty lady, not bad." Masamune smirked, as he stroked his chin Well ladies, I ll leave you to it" Masamune addressed his maids, making his way to the door. Masamune turned to face Imaan once again.

"Next time speak in Japanese or English. Not your mother tongue. As you see I don t understand what you re on about." Masamune smirked teasingly.

"No. I will speak in Urdu, English or Japanese when I see fit."

"Ahhh, so you speak Urdu as well? Teach it to me sometime later. Got it, pretty lady?" with that Masamune left the room, Imaan turned to the maids to get dressed. She was irritated with him.

"TERE MA KI MEIN BLOODY KHOTA!" Imaan screamed in anger, realising the pent up frustration. Sayuri placed a gentle hand on Imaan s shoulder in attempts to ease her anger, which obviously worked. Imaan relaxed and quickly apologised for he uncivilised behaviour. Sayuri simply smiled and then erupted with laughter.

"Lady Imaan, your simply amazing Sayuri exclaimed happily. "Lady Imaan, what did you say to Lord Masamune in your mother tongue?"

"I said ** _Oh Allah, my forgiveness._** Then I said **_Are you getting lost or not? donkey_** finally I said ** _Your mum bloody donkey_** " Imaan explained. Sayuri was shocked, as her eyes went wide. She then quickly composed herself.

"Where are you from Lady Imaan?" Sayuri asked with a smile.

"I was born in London. The capital of England, but my ethnic background is Pakistan" Imaan explained, as she hid her sadness with a strained smile. She may or may not see her family ever again.

"Wow milady. That is amazing to know more one language and culture." Sayuri smiled in joy. What religion are you Lady Imaan?"

"Muslim" Imaan's reply was short.

"Wow, so you are a Muslim?"

"Yes, Sunni Muslim" while Imaan was explaining to the maids about her background, birthplace and religion, the maids got Imaan dressed into the kimono that Masamune had prepared for her, there was another knock at the door.

"Lady Imaan, may I enter?" The owner of the voice was much more polite.

"Yes Kojuro. You may enter" Imaan replied more politely to Kojuro.

"I see that the kimono suites you well, milady." Kojuro smiled kindly.

"Please Kojuro, you give too much credit." Imaan replied bashfully. Such a beautiful kimono is such a waste on me"

"Milady, do not belittle yourself as such. It suites you well."

"Thank you Kojuro Imaan smiled." _'So there are some decent people in this castle'_

"Kojuro I have a request"

"Yes, Milady?"

"May I cook my own food?"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! End of chapter 2. I used Urdu because Imaan is my OC. As you noticed when the OC is angry, she switches from English/Japanese to Urdu. This is because it s easier to swear. So what do think? Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3 - To witness madness

**Wow guys I got chapter 3 now. Ok so I m really not bothered to ramble on, so I m just going for the story. This story has a lot of mixed languages. So I m going to translate them in the with chapter 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 To witness a glimpse of true madness**

 ***Imaan s Room* Imaan s POV**

"You want to WHAT?!" My request to cook my own meals was a shock to Kojuro. I think it was a about time that I explained my situation to Kojuro.

"Sayuri, I need to talk to Kojuro in private, so if you don't mind"

"Ok, I understand lady Imaan" Sayuri smiled, as she ushered the other maids out of my room, closing the door behind her.

"Kojuro, please sit. This will take long" I gave a wry smile, as Kojuro sat, giving me his full attention. I opened my mouth and began to tell him all the recent events.

 ***1 hour and 30 minutes later (like the narrator in sponge bob. LOL)***

"So you see, I don't belong in this time period."

"I was brought here" I finished my story, as Kojuro stared at me with disbelief.

"So you have been sent from the 21st century? How is that even possible?" looks like he doesn't believe me. I took a deep breath and pushed my kimono sleeve up, revealing my bond with dragon. Kojuro simply nodded. Making sense of my story.

"I see. So this dragon was the one who brought you to our time period." There was a brief silence. "You can hear your dragon, no?"

"Yes I can hear Ryuko." I named my dragon, Ryuko. Which meant imperial dragon.

"So why is it that you wanted to cook your own food?" Kojuro inquired, getting to the heart of the matter.

"Like I said before I don't belong in this time period. My religion and beliefs are not the same."

"What is your religion, Lady Imaan?"

"Islam" I answered shortly. "I am a Muslim. And as a Muslim, there are certain things I am allowed and not allowed to do" I started explaining.

"For instance?"

"I cannot under any circumstances drink any form of alcohol. I cannot eat the meat you serve in the castle"

"Why? Kojuro raised an eyebrow questioningly."

"All the meat served in the castle is not _zabaad,_ under any circumstances I am not allowed to the meat of a swine. This includes a boar" I listed the reasons why I need to cook my own food.

"What is _zabaad?_ " Kojuro asked not understanding the foreign word." I smiled and explained the meaning.

 _"zabaa/ zabaad_ means to slaughter while reciting _In the name of Allah. There is none worthy of worship except Allah and Muhammad is the messenger of Allah_. Of course this is recited in Arabic."

"Ahhh, I seem to understand a bit about Islam. Thank you Lady Imaan, for taking the time to explain your story and situation. I will see to it, that I can provide you with assistance to your dietary needs" Kojuro smiles a kind smile.

"Thank you Kojuro, you are most kind." I smiled in return."Kojuro I have just one question" I suddenly remembered "I wanted to ask..."

"Ask away, milady"

"You do by any chance have turmeric, crushed red chilli flakes, salt, garlic and ginger?" Kojuro smiled a knowing smile, which somewhat puts my mind at ease.

"Yes. Yes we do have those things things in the castle" Kojuro stood up and made his way to the door

"I will prepare all that you have asked me to. Rest easy milady" with that Kojuro left the room. I sighed in relief. Suddenly Sayuri came running in my room, looking horrified.

"What happened Sayuri?" I asked in panic, as I quickly jumped to my feet. I swayed a bit from sitting too long, but quickly regain my stance.

"It's Lord Masamune he's... he's" Sayuri was too terrified to speak.

"Just tell me where is he." I demanded

"The moss garden"

"Sayuri! help me take off this kimono, quickly" Sayuri helps me take off the kimono and I quickly got dressed in my normal clothes. I quickly put on my boots and turned to Sayuri.

"Where can I get a weapon?"

"The armoury" she replied. I nodded my head, and we ran our way to the armoury, and I grabbed two swords, running to the moss garden. I mentally thanked my dad for training me in swordsmen ship. As soon as I ran my way through to the garden. I saw Masamune had drew out all his six swords out aimlessly attacking everything and everyone in his way. I ran to Masamune kicking him square in his back. The impact of my kick caused him to fall face first in the dirt.

"Cool off, _khota"_ I retorted angrily. Masamune got off the ground and faced me. His eyes had a murderous intent.

"Go call Kojuro and Shigezane quickly" I shouted to a nearby soldier of the Date army. He nodded and ran. I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulder, quickly getting into stance.

"What hell are you doing?" Masamune asked coldly

 _"Tere bhajhe mein akhal daal nai ke liye"_ I shouted in Urdu. I don't care if he understood or not.

"Speak in Japanese" he hissed through clenched teeth. I didn't waste any time and charged towards him in full velocity.

"HHHIIIYYYAAA!" I screamed, but he blocked my attack easily, pushing me backwards with such force, as my boots skidded against the ground, I forced myself to stop from going backwards any further

"Master be careful. He's not in his senses." At the moment Ryuko warned me. My marks glowing softly as he spoke

"Thanks Ryuko, but someone has to knock some sense into his head." I declared, as I charged towards Masamune again, only to have our swords collide. The collusion caused streaks of lighting to dance around us and sparks flew in every directions.

"MASAMUNE! SNAP OUT OF IT DANM IT!" I shouted, I saw a flicker of sense and reasoning, but soon replaced by sheer madness. I lost my focus for a second. With a lazy swing of his sword, I felt something just rushed past me. _SWOOSH!_ I felt pain rush through my abdomen. Realizing that Masamune's sword tiered through my camisole soon followed my blood. It was a deep wound, but not life-threatening. I kicked Masamune square in the gut, knocking him back to the ground, and I quickly put my outer shirt that was tied to my waist, in attempts to hide my wound. The pain caused my vision to blur, but I re-focused my attention to Masamune who tried to get up. I quickly ran towards and kicked his swords to his retainers. They quickly secured the swords and then I threw my swords to them.

"I won't be needing these. My fists are enough." I focused on Masamune, as he got off the ground he noticed that he didn't have his dragon's claws. His eyes burned with rage and madness.

"YOU BLOODY BIT...!" Masamune was knocked out from behind, to find that Shigezane had knocked him out.

"Are you alright Lady Imaan" Kojuro asked in concern.

"Yes I'm fine" I answered normally as I can. The pain was getting worse, but I had to hold myself together.

"What happened to him?" I asked Kojuro, but he didn't answer.

"When Masamune is upset about something, his mad and aggressive side comes out. that is when he is at his most dangerous" Shigezane replied instead with a serious look on is face, as he carried Masamune on his shoulder.

"Kojuro! I'll take this one to his chambers" Shigezane already left with a unconscious Masamune.

"Kojuro, you need to check and help if anyone else is injured"

"Yes Milady. Are you really okay?" Kojuro inquired

"I'm fine." I answered with a smile and made my to room. Once I was safely inside my room. I staggered towards the centre of the room and collapsed onto the floor. The pain was too much to bear. I can hardly keep my eyes open.

"Master! What happened?" Ryuko demanded, concerned for my safety.

"Nothing Ryuko. Please don't tell anyone including the other dr...ag...on. P...le...a se." I begged weakly, as my vision started to fade and passed out.

 ***Masamune's room* His POV**

I stirred from my sleep; opening my eye and saw I was in my room. Urgh! My head hurts. What happened to me? Was I consumed by my rage and madness again? I really need to cool off my head. As I was getting out of bed, I suddenly remembered that Imaan was there. I can vaguely remember. But what was she doing there. Wasn't she wearing her weird clothes again? Once again anger got to me. I thought I warned her not prance around in my castle dressed liked that. I opened my door and called out to the nearest maid.

"You there, bring me some medicine to cure my headache" I ordered roughly.

"Right away milord" the maid quickly retrieved the medicine and water. I plopped the medicine into my mouth and washed it down with medicine. I gave her the cup back and the maid left. I went back to my bedding, and fell asleep immediately.

 ***Few hours later***

I woke up feeling that I have fully rested. I got out of my bedding, my marked glowed.

"What's the matter Kiryu?" I inquired

"I cannot feel the other dragon, Master" Kiryu replied. Concern laced his words.

"Why would that be concerning?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We, dragons communicate with each other for anything. I cannot sense my brethren. He is maybe hiding something." Now there was something to be concerned about. I can feel Imaan's presence grow weaker. Something was not right.

"Alright, we're going to her room" I left my room, and took a quick look outside. It was already nightfall. How long was I asleep? I made my way to Imaan's room. I didn't bother knocking, since this was my castle. The room was very dark.

"She's a definite oddball" I muttered quietly. I lit some candles, and saw her collapsed on the floor.

"Yup! Definitely an oddball" I confirmed. I turned her over, her mark glowing faintly. My eyebrows knitted together.

"What's happening Kiryu?"

"Master! Hurry!" Kiryu panicked

"Masamune sama! Help Imaan! She's gravely injured." Imaan's dragon spoke to me in panic.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GRAVELY INJURED?!" I panicked even more than the dragons.

"There's no time for that. The wound on her abdomen. It's grave" Kiryu retorted in frustration. I pulled her into my arms and quickly took off her outer shirt, and my eye widen in horror. The inner vest had a large tear and was stained with blood. I quickly pushed her inner vest upwards and my worst nightmare was true. There was a deep gash on her abdomen. Her golden brown skin glistened with sweat and looked pale. Her breathing was laboured.

"KOJJURRROO, SSSHHHHIGGEEZAANE!" I shouted loud enough to wake up the castle. I carried Imaan in my arms and ran down the hallway, heading towards my chamber.

"DAMN IT! IMAAN JUST HOLD ON!" I shouted to her. She weakly nodded, her eyes half opened as she gave me a strained smile, as though she acknowledged me.

"KOJURO, SHIGEZANE" I shouted again. Kojuro and Shigezane came running from the opposite side. They gasped at the same time.

"THERE S NO TIME!" I commanded "KOJURO GET THE DOCTOR! SHIGEZANE GET THE MAIDS NOW! WAKE UP MY RETAINERS! BRING THEM ALL TO MY CHAMBER"

"Yes"! they both ran in opposite directions. I made it to my chamber. I quickly opened the slide open the door with my foot and placed Imaan on my bedding. I took off her boots and her bloody clothes and dressed her in a spear night robe. I held her in my arms and prayed that nothing will happen to her.

* * *

 **That is end of chapter 3. It was a pretty long chapter. Yeah. So tell me what you think. I d love to hear your thoughts. Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 4 - First Kiss and a Proposal?

**Ok so we are on chapter 4 now. Seems that I am progressing while with the story. I hope my readers are enjoying the story, because I love writing about time travel. I now present chapter 4.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 First Kiss and A Propsal?**

 ***Masamune's room*His POV**

I kept Imaan in my arms, as I waited for Kojuro and Shigezane to arrive with help. I stared at the delicate contours of her face. Now that I am having a closer look at her face, I noticed her eyelashes. They were full and long. It makes her look even more enticing. Her eyebrows well-shaped and arched. Her straight nose was similar to mine. Her hair long and straight. I ran my fingers through her. They were soft as silk. They were soft to the touch. I took notice of the colours that were dyed into her. How she pulls it off nicely. The silver and blue makes her even more enticing. Lastly my gaze fell to her full lips. They were naturally full and plump. _'She must be one hell of a kisser'_ I thought to myself. _'I wonder how they must feel against my own.'_ Imaan stirred my arms, her eyes half opened, her lashes casting a shadow.

"Ma... sa..m... une" Imaan breathed roughly.

"Shhh. I m here, pretty lady" I hushed her gently, stroking her head to sooth her.

"I m sor..ry"

"Don't be. I needed that. My dear."

"Your a go... od... man Masa... mune." My eyes widen in shock. She thinks I am a good man, even though I am responsible for her condition. I so wanted to kiss her right now.

"I know what you are thinking" Imaan smiled weakly "Go on" with that Imaan weakly brought her hand and placed it on my cheek. ' _What the?'_ How did she know I wanted to kiss her? I was even more shocked. I quickly composed myself and brought my face closer to hers and pressed my lips to hers. They were soft. I seriously couldn't stop. I kept on kissing her. Her hand still on my cheek, as she responded to my kisses. I broke the kiss to take a look at her face. Her lips parted her eyes hazy from the kiss and the pain, her lashes lowered. She looked too beautiful beyond words. I pressed my lips to hers again to slightly her parted lips, as I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Tasting the insides of her warm mouth. To my surprise Imaan did not retaliate, but simply relaxed in my arms. Our tongues danced, tasting what the other had tasted. Our passionate kiss was interrupted with Kojuro and Shigezane bursting in the room. I pulled away and Imaan simply closed her eyes.

"Doctor, please Kojuro ushered the doctor inside," and I laid Imaan on the bedding. I stood up and let the doctor handle the rest.

"Milords, please send the maids in, and all men must wait outside." I nodded quietly, and ordered everyone out.

"Kojuro, send the maids in."

"Yes Milord." Kojuro left to call the maids, as me and Shigezane waited outside. The maids arrived, they bowed to me and went in the room. Where Imaan was being treated. I turned to look at the moss garden, and Shigezane placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

"Don't worry Masamune. We know that Imaan will pull through." Shigezane declared the fact cheerfully. I know he is trying to put my mind in ease.

"Yeah" I replied in short. I continued to lookout at the garden from where I was standing.

"By the way Masamune, that was one hell of a kiss back there" Shigezane grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"What do expect from the great dragon of Oshu?" I smirked my signature flamboyant smile.

"Nothing less"

"You better" We stood there, talking and joking around, while waiting for the doctor to emerge.

 ***1 year later. (sorry for the time jump T.T)* Normal POV**

A year has gone by since Imaan has come to the Edo period. It was spring time and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Everything was pink. Pink petals had draped the lands of Japan. It was a peaceful time, even for Yonezawa castle, all was tranquil, all except

"NO! A ...A ...ACHOO!" Imaan sneezed. She hated spring and summer. Due the rise of the pollen during these times her hay fever is at its worst. She refused to leave the castle. Masamune and Imaan stood in her room. Arguing as usual

"WHY NOT? STOP BEING SUCH A WIMP AND GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

"WHY WOULD I GO ON DATE WITH YOU, WHILE HERE I AM BLOWING MY BRAINS OUT?" Imaan glared at Masamune, and he returned the glare back. The two continued to glare the other down, until a cheerful voice broke their concentration.

"Why don t you two get hitched?" Shigezane spoke out happily and Kojuro nodded at the idea. Masamune and Imaan stared at each other then looked back at Shigezane.

"Well, there s a good idea" Masamune declared, happy at the prospect of the idea. On the other hand Imaan was speechless. She secretly was happy that Masamune thought it wasn't a bad idea.

"Master, that is a good idea of getting married. Maybe you can change Masamune sama's fate." Ryuko exclaimed happily. Imaan smiled that most were happy with the idea of getting married. It was about time to. Masamune saw Imaan smile. Masamune wrapped an arm Imaan's waist and pulled her closer to him, tilting her chin upwards. Gazing affectionately into her eyes.

"Is that a smile I see, pretty lady?" Masamune smiled teasingly. "Are you happy that I am not against the marriage?" Imaan looked away shyly. Masamune smirked, as he brought his lips to Imaan's ear.

"If you don t answer pretty lady, I m going to have to kiss you." Masamune whispered seductively.

"Yes!" Imaan nodded in haste. It was embarrassing enough that they were caught kissing. She knew Shigezane would never let them live it down. But she was happy. Imaan loves Masamune, but never really told him. She was happy that she met him. And was soon to be his life partner. His wife.  
Listen up pretty lady.

"I'm only going to say this once. We're getting married tomorrow." Imaan's eyes widen. The soon came too soon

* * *

 **ok so that concludes chapter 4. sorry it's read and review.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Weddings Confessions PT 1

**It s nice and all that many people are a reading the story, but please review as well. It helps. On to chapter 5. (THIS CHAPTER IS SLIT IN TWO PARTS)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - weddings and confessions part 1**

 ***Yonezawa castle*Normal PoV**

Here in Yonezawa castle, everyone is rushing around preparing for the wedding of Date Masamune and Imaan Raza. The couple had settle on two different weddings. The first wedding is a traditional Shinto wedding. Whereas the second wedding is a simple Islamic wedding called a Nikah. The couple came to a mutual understanding and decided on both religious ceremonies. Masamune was in his chamber, getting dressed in his wedding hakama. Shigezane was helping Masamune get dressed.

"Someone's looking more handsome today, aren't we Masamune" Shigezane smiled a roughish smile.

"Why shouldn't I?" Masamune smirked, as if it was a natural fact. While the cousins were joking around, Kojuro walked in.

"Masamune sama, I received a letter from the Mughal King from a faraway land." Masamune's eye widen at the unexpected news. Masamune took the letter from Kojuro and quickly skimmed the letter. "He prepared an middle east bridal attire for her, accompanied with jewellery"

"Prepare for his arrival, about 3 days after the wedding" Masamune ordered, as Kojuro simply nodded and walked out of Masamune's room.

 ***Imaan's room***

There was a flurry of maids in and out of Imaan's room, as they dressed and adorned the bride.

"Sayuri, can you pass me my jeans?" Sayuri smiled and passed Imaan1s jeans, as Imaan rummaged her pockets. To her surprise she found something that shouldn't even exist in this world.

"What are my phone and headphones doing here?" Imaan spoke in shock, as she inspected her phone. She swiped opened her phone and put in her headphones and played some music. It seems to be working fine. She switched off her phone and tucked it in her kimono sleeve.

"Lady Imaan, Lord Kojuro wants to present you with somethings for the wedding" Imaan smiled at Sayuri and nodded.

"Come in Kojuro Imaan answered," as Kojuro entered the room, he held a platter with a red veil draped over the contents.

"Lady Imaan, here is a middle east bridal attire for you, sent by the Muhgal King who goes by the name of Akbar" Imaan's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Are you talking about King Mohammad Akbar Jalal-ud-din of Rajputana?" Imaan couldn't believe her ears. The great king of Rajputana sent her traditional middle eastern bridal attire.

"Why yes! How do you know?" Kojuro wasn't expecting Imaan to know about him. She was ravelled with mysteries.

"Oh, it s just that I hail from his bloodline. A descendent of some sort" Imaan replied nonchalantly.

"Dear Buddha, I wasn t expecting that." Kojuro smiled wryly.

Neither was I.

"I must be off, milady"

"Thank you Kojuro" Kojuro smiled and left the room. The flurry of the maids getting Imaan ready for the Shinto wedding still continued. Rouge was applied to her lips. While the maids were not attending Imaan, Imaan lifted the red veil and saw a red lengha with gold thread embroidery and a red veil with a elaborate lace stitched around the border. There was also a big round nose ring, worn by a virgin bride and long head pieces that are attached to the hair. Amongst the bridal attire, Imaan found a small trinket box with pure kohl in it.

"Lady Imaan, Lord Masamune is in the main hall already. We need to go Sayuri exclaimed, as she examined me one last time.

"You look beautiful milady tears of happiness glazed Sayuri s eyes.

"Thank you Sayuri Imaan hugged Sayuri, as the both of them made their way to the main hall.

 ***Main hall* Shinto wedding Normal POV**

Masamune waited for Imaan at the altar. He started to wonder what was taking her so long. Quietly Kiryu spoke up

"She's here, Master. I can sense her presence" Kiryu whispered softly. He was happy for his master. Masamune smiled and thanked Kiryu.

"If it weren't for you and Ryuko, we wouldn't have met to begin with. I will always remain grateful to the both of you" Masamune smiled a genuine smile. He couldn't remember when he last smiled like that. ' _It's all thanks to you Imaan. For bringing light into my life'_ The main hall doors opened and Sayuri and Imaan walked in. Everyone s eyes were on Imaan. Masamune couldn t believe how beautiful she looked right now. His eyes glistened with tears, as he quickly wiped them away. Imaan slowly made her way to the altar were her beloved waited for her.  
Imaan smiled at her husband-to-be. Tears glistened her almond eyes. How she wished her parents to witness her wedding.

"I'm sorry master, I know you wished for your parents to be present, but I took away that happiness from you" Ryuko apologized in a sad tone.

"No Ryuko, if it weren't for you and Kiryu I wouldn't be here. You have given me the joy I cannot put into words. Thank you for being there for me." Imaan smiled at her mark that was hidden beneath her sleeve. Masamune held out his hand to Imaan and Imaan took his hand, as Imaan and Masamune seated themselves facing each other. On the left of the altar stood the shrine maiden and on the left stood the priest and spoke in a clear and resonating voice.

"We are here to witness the matrimony of Lady Imaan Raza and Lord Date Masamune" The priest poured some sake in a cup and handed it to Masamune.

"I, Date Masamune vow to Imaan Raza to protect you from harm, to love and to cherish you, in good times and bad. Even when death does us apart" Masamune spoke his vow, he took a sip from his sake and handed it back to priest. The priest poured coconut water into the sake cup and handed to Masamune. Masamune passed the cup to Imaan. Imaan was touched with his sincerity, as he knew Imaan cannot drink alcohol.

"I, Imaan Raza vow to Date Masamune to protect you from harm, to only love you and cherish you, in good times and bad, even when death does us apart" with her vow spoken, Imaan took a sip from the cup then passed the cup to the priest. The priest refilled the cup with coconut water and passed it back to Imaan

"I vow to you Masamune, you are the only I deem worthy of my trust and secrets" Imaan took another sip from the cup and passed back the cup to Masamune.

"I vow to you Imaan, that you are the only I see walking by my side" Masamune took a sip from the cup, and then passed it again to the priest. The priest refilled the cup one last time and passed it back to Masamune to speak his final vow.

"Imaan, I fell head over heels in love you. You and only you are my one and only" Masamune took the last sip, looking Imaan right in the eye. Imaan's breathing was stuck in her throat. ' _Did he just say he loves me? He LOVES me!'_ nothing right now can describe what Imaan was feeling now. Masamune passed the cup back to Imaan. His fingers touched Imaan's hands, as Imaan smiled with affection.

"I love you too, Masamune. The year I spent in this castle, I fell in love you along the way. Nothing can change my feelings for you" Imaan took the last sip and handed the cup back to the priest.

"The groom can read his vows to the bride" The priest declared the next part of the ceremony. Masamune faced the crowd and took a deep breath and spoke clearly.

"I like to take the opportunity and thank everyone who was able to participate in our joyous occasion and to those who helped us along the way. Now for my vows." Masamune cleared his throat and faced Imaan.

"To my pretty lady, from this day forth you are the only woman for me. The past year was the best year of my life and I cannot thank you enough. I know it is hard for a foreign person to adapt in a new environment, but you are the strongest woman I have ever come across. From today even when death does us apart, I give you my mind, my heart and my soul. Please stay by my side forever." As soon as Masamune had finished his vows, tears streamed down Imaan's cheeks. Masamune leaned forward and wipes away Imaan's tears and Imaan simply nods with a big smile on her face.

The priest first offers Japanese evergreen to the gods and places it on the altar, then Imaan and Masamune offer tamagushi (branch from a sasaki tree) wrapped in white cotton; to the gods and places it on the altar, the couple then bow twice and clap twice. Kojuro appears in front of Imaan and Masamune and offers them gold wedding bands. Masamune takes a small gold ring and slips it onto Imaan's left ring finger. Imaan Then takes a larger ring and slips it onto Masamune's ring finger. The sake is passed throughout the hall and everyone takes three sips, as a celebration for the newly formed bond. Along with the priest, everyone bows in front of the altar and exchange celebratory words. Cheers were heard, as the Date clan rejoiced as their leader finally tied the knot.

"Any bets, that Masamune would be a hen-pecked husband!" Shigezane shouted with mischief. Many agreed with yeahs, whilst the majority laughed.

"I highly doubt so" Kojuro differs. "I think it s a stalemate" a knowing smile appears on Kojuro s face.  
Masamune ignored the commotion, as Imaan and Masamune made their way to out of the main hall.

"You are well-loved Masamune" Imaan smiled at her new husband, as Masamune gave Imaan a sidesway glance.

"They're the best I could ask for" Masamune replied with a smile. "Now, pretty lady. Time for the second ceremony"

"Yes" Imaan replied with a smile, as the couple made their way to Imaan's room.

* * *

 **Ok this concludes chapter 5 part 1. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 5 - Weddings Confessions Part 2

**(This chapter is rated M. Wedding night smut up ahead.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Two weddings and a Confession part 2**

 ***Imaan s room* Imaan s POV**

After Masamune dropped me off to my room. I picked up the lengha from the gold platter and inspected it.

"It's very beautiful Lady Imaan" Sayuri claimed, as she walked into my room.

"It certainly is. I replied with a smile.

"I'm here to take off the kimono, milady" I smiled and took out my phone from the kimono sleeve and put it aside. Sayuri looked at the phone with great interest.

"What is that, Milady? Sayuri said while pointing at the phone.

"That is a phone. You use it to call people, who are faraway." I explained

"Really?" her curiosity just grew.

"Yeah, but we don't have time now. So help me out of this kimono"

"OK" Sayuri smiled, as she quickly got me out of my wedding kimono. I picked up the lengha again, and slipped into the skirt. I put on the shirt and Sayuri fasten the strings at the back. Sayuri reapplied the rogue and I applied the kohl. I looked in the mirror the Mughal king sent for me, and wore the wedding nose ring, and the two head pieces. I carefully put the veil on my head and set to my clothes so that it doesn't slip. Sayuri gasped and her eyes wide.

"Milady, you look so different"

"How different?" I smiled wryly.

"Exotic."

"Why thank you. Do you think Masamune will like it?" I asked, feeling quite nervous

"I don t think he can keep his hands to himself. I believe he will be left speechless." Sayuri declared with determination and a broad smile. Seeing her smile, naturally started to myself. There was a small knock on the door and Kojuro walked in. Kojuro looked at me once, and awe was registered on his face. I asked him to be the one to give me away. To me he was an older brother.

"Something the matter Kojuro?" I asked, tilting my head sideways.

"N-no Milady." It s just you look stunning

"Thank you Kojuro" I smiled. Kojuro stuck out his arm and I linked my arm with his, and we walked out of my room, making our way to the main hall.

 ***Main hall*Normal POV**

Sayuri went in first and announced that Imaan and Kojuro had arrived. The retainers and the maids sat at the different ends of the room, whilst Masamune and Shigezane were seated in the front with red netted veil partition. Kojuro walked Imaan to the front of the hall. Gasps and awe resonated throughout the hall. Imaan ducked her head a little.

"Head up Milady. You should be proud" Kojuro assured Imaan with a confident smile. "How are going to aid Lord Masamune in times of need?"

"Your right Kojuro." Imaan lifted her head. She should be proud to be by Masamune s side. If she falls weak, how can she support Masamune when the time arises? As Imaan and Kojuro reach the front of the hall, Imaan seated herself opposite Masamune. Masamune smiles at his bride's new appearance.

"Looking gorgeous, pretty lady Masamune smiles broadly.

"Thank you Masamune Imaan smiles softly.

"I think you should the lengha every day. _Makes you look hot and sexy"_ Masamune smirked his signature flamboyant smile.

"Masamune, why must you"

"Ok you two time for the gift from the husband" Shigezane teased, bringing their conversation to an end. Masamune nodded and presented the bridal gift to Imaan. Imaan gasped and saw a beautiful hairpin. It was a gold hairpin with a dragon with blue jewels for eyes, Sakura petals dancing around the dragon. Masamune smirked, knowing his bride would love it. Indeed Imaan loved it. Kojuro coughs and speaks in a clear voice.

"A vow from the bride." Imaan nodded and opened her mouth to speak her vow.

"I, Imaan Raza, have given myself in Nikah to you on the agreed Mahr." Imaan looked at Masamune whilst she spoke. Masamune nodded as if in cue.

"I, Date Masamune, have accepted the Nikah, have accepted the Nikah, and have accepted the Nikah." Masamune looked at Kojuro. Kojuro simply nodded.

"I, Kojuro Katakura, giveaway in Nikah, the woman, Imaan Raza, who has thus appointed and authorized me to the man, Date Masamune, who has appointed me, to the man has authorized you, on the agreed Mahr." Kojuro signals Shigezane, as Shigezane opens his mouth to speak.

"I, Shigezane Date, accept the Nikah on the behalf of the one who has appointed me on the agreed Mahr." As soon Shigezane finished speaking, Kojuro spoke again.  
"Now Lady Imaan wishes to recite a sermon from the Holy Qur'an" with that all eyes were on Imaan, as she took a deep breath, and spoke again.

"Oh, men! Fear your lord, who created you from a single being and out it created it s mate; and out the two spread many men and women. Fear Allah in whose name you plead for your rights, and heed the ties of kinship, surely, Allah is ever watchful of you" with the sermon over. Imaan signalled to Kojuro, and nodded.

"The marriage has concluded. Let's welcome Lord and Lady Masamune." Cheers erupted throughout the hall. Shigezane and Kojuro took the veil that separated Imaan and Masamune. Masamune stood up and held his hand out to Imaan, and Imaan gently placed her hand into his. The retainers and the maids stood up and cheered for the newly wedded couple, as they showered them sakura petals. Imaan smiled with pure joy and Masamune lifted Imaan into his arms and spun around. Imaan held on tight, as she wrapped her arms around Masamune. Masamune gazed into Imaan s eyes, bringing his face closer, until his lips connected with hers. Catcalls and whistle echoed through the hall. Even Kojuro and Shigezane participated, as the maids cried tears of joy. It truly was a joyous occasion in Yonezawa castle.

 ***Masamune s Chamber* Normal POV**

Imaan waited for Masamune, still in her bridal gown. She grew nervous for what laid up ahead. She already had taken off the head pieces and the nose ring, as they were going to get in the way.

"Dear Allah, Ryuko, I m so nervous. Imaan fretted, so she started speaking to Ryuko. The mark started to grow softly under the lengha sleeve.

"Well, this was going to happen after you two got married." Ryuko answered nonchalantly. But truly he was happy.

"Ryuko, Thank you for everything. Just remember I don't blame you for anything. Instead I am blessed to have met you and have bonded with you" Imaan smiled at her arm. Her nervousness melting away.

"Thank you, master. I am lucky for you to have found me, and for me to serve you." Ryuko s voice softened. "I can sense him coming, master. Good luck and leave it to Masamune." With that Ryuko's voice faded and so did the glow. On cue the shoji doors slide open and Masamune walked in, now dressed in his night robes, he kneeled inform of Imaan. His hand traced along Imaan's cheek, now moving to her jawline. His colossal hands moving towards her neck. Imaan sucked in her breath, his movements burning a desire deep within her heart. Masamune's hands drop onto Imaan's shoulders pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. Masamune wrapped an arm around Imaan's waist, crushing her into his chest. Imaan gasps, as the action was too erotic for her. Her chest pressed against Masamune's. Masamune took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into Imaan's mouth, as their tongues battle for dominance. Imaan wrapped her arms around Masamune's neck, only to deepen the kiss further. Masamune pulled away, carefully taking off the veil, and threw it across the room. His wanders across Imaan s back, tugging the strings loose, slipping Imaan out the bridal blouse. Masamune stares at her chest, as Imaan tries to cover her chest with her arms, but Masamune pulls her arms away.

"Let me take a good look at my wife" Masamune whisper into Imaan s ear, his voice thick with lust. Masamune's hands wanders across Imaan's upper half, before loosening the string that tied the lengha skirt at Imaan's waist. Masamune stood with Imaan, as the skirt pooled at Imaan's feet. Masamune kicks away the skirt towards the blouse that lay on the floor forgotten. Masamune lowered himself and Imaan and his lips travelled up and down Imaan's neck. Imaan moaned at the sensation, she was feeling for the first time. Masamune stopped at the joint of the neck and the shoulder. He kissed the area and sucked on it. Imaan moaned, as Masamune continued to suck the area. Imaan arched her back, pressing her breasts into Masamune s chest. Masamune pulled away and made a bright red mark. He licked the hickey, and placed a small kiss on Imaan s lips.

"That mark shows that you belong to me, my pretty lady" Masamune looked Imaan in the eye

"I'm already yours." Imaan whispered, as their lips were inches away from each other. Masamune smirked, as he kissed her again, his hand in her hair, as he undone the loose bun, allowing Imaan's hair cascading down her chest. The silver and blue shined ultimately in the moon's light. Imaan wrapped her arms round Masamune's neck, leaning backwards, as they both fell onto the bedding. Imaan's hair sprawled around her, as Masamune broke the kiss and looked at Imaan.

"Beautiful" Masamune breathed out the word, as his lips travelling from her neck to her collarbones down to the valley for her breasts. Masamune licked the space between Imaan's breasts, latching himself onto her right breast, sucking and occasionally biting the pink peaks, whilst his other hand massaging her other breast, pinching and pulling the pink tips. Imaan moaned at the pleasure that slowly started to build in her pelvis. Imaan's hands slipped into Masamune's hair, arching her back further into his chest. Masamune moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment from before. Imaan moaned Masamune's name, making him look up from what he was doing.

"Say my name, Imaan. I want to hear your voice call my name, while I give you pleasure" Masamune's voice dripped with lust, sending a shiver down Imaan's back. His eye, misty and hazy with pleasure. She shivered with pleasure.

"Masamune" Imaan moaned, as her hands on Masamune's chest, traced the contours of his rock hard chest. Masamune brought Imaan's hands to the sash, which keeps his robe in place. Imaan looked at Masamune. Masamune simply smiles.

"Undress me, Imaan" Masamune commands. Imaan unties the sash and pushed the robe off his broad shoulders, revealing his rock hard abs and his manhood. Imaan gasped at the size of his shaft. Masamune chuckled at Imaan's reaction.

"Like what you see, pretty lady?" Imaan looked at Masamune, as he crushed his lips on her once again, his hands caressing every inch her body, slowly. Imaan moaned into Masamune s mouth. Masamune spread apart Imaan's legs, as he settled himself in between them. Masamune broke the kiss, and gazed at Imaan. Masamune cupped Imaan's face and spoke in a soft and loving tone.

"This will hurt, Imaan. But it will only get better." Masamune assured.

"I know" Imaan nodded, and pecked Masamune, signalling him to continue. Masamune slowly penetrated into Imaan, as she sucked her breath, as to deal with the pain. Once fully inside, Masamune waited for Imaan to adjust to his size. Tears slid from the corner of Imaan's eyes, and Masamune gently wiped them away. Blood oozed from her vaginal area. She had given her virginity to Masamune.

"It's alright, I'm here" Masamune assured Imaan. Stroking her hair, as she nodded to him to continue. Masamune pulled out of Imaan, to push his manhood back in again. Masamune kept a slow pace, as he didn't want to hurt Imaan. The pain subsides, as pleasure begins to take over. Imaan cries turns into moans, as she moaned Masamune's name, urging him to faster. Masamune picked up the pace, going faster and harder. Masamune lifts Imaan's leg and places it over his shoulder, allowing him to thrust deeper. The sounds of moans and grunts echoed through the room, as flesh strike against each other. Masamune keeps on thrusting, until he hits that sweet spot, making Imaan scream with pleasure. Ecstasy replacing the pleasure she was feeling before.

"Ma... sa ...mune!... I'm... go... nna~ ahhhh! Imaan moaned, breathing roughly, as she was reaching her climax. Her chest heaving up and down, as Masamune groped her breasts again. Squeezing them a little roughly.

"T-then we're... go..nna come... to... get... ther" Masamune groaned. "Damn!... I'm... not... go... ing to... last... long Masamune thrust a few more times, as Imaan screamed Masamune's name, they came together, as Masamune spent himself inside Imaan. They stayed like that for a moment, as Masamune pushed himself off Imaan to take look at his wife, who lay under him.

"Now you belong to me, in body and soul. My pretty wife" Masamune whispered in Imaan's ear "I love you.", as he pulled out of Imaan, pulling her closer to him, as Imaan lay her head on Masamune's arm. Masamune pulled the blanket over them, as he pecked Imaan's lips gently.

"I love you too" Imaan whispered. Masamune smiled happily, as they drift to sleep. They're marks glow brightly in the moonlight. This was just the beginning of something new.

* * *

 **FINALLY! This was a very long chapter. Well tell me what you think, also this is the first time in a while I had written a lemon. I was very crap at it. Please read and review.**  
 **~Kuro**


	8. Chapter 6 - A very royal visitor

**Wow so we re on chapter 6. I am currently enjoying writing this story, so in this chapter I am adding a very special someone (It s not Masamune s mum. She might come in later chapters). Ok on to chapter 6**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 A very royal Visitor**

 ***The Moss Garden* Normal POV**

A week has gone by, since Imaan and Masamune had wedded. Where there had been maids and retainers running around Yonezawa castle, preparing for a royal arrival? Turns out that the king and queen of Rajputana are paying a visit to Yonezawa castle with imported goods and to congratulate Imaan and Masamune on their wedding. Masamune was in his chambers, going through a load of paperwork. Masamune glanced out his window, and saw Imaan, STILL WEARING THE CLOTHES HE HATED SO MUCH?! Masamune marched out his room, and made his way to the moss garden, to Imaan, Kojuro and Shigezane sparring against each other. Imaan's hair was down today. She wore a battle turban, with the loose end covering her face, all except the eyes. The long and straight glossy locks that cannot be covered by the turban, swayed and dance with each movement, as she block Kojuro's and Shigezane's attacks.

"Come on!" Imaan shouted, egging them on, as Imaan spins to evade their assaults. Her movements like a graceful dance. _How can she fight like that?_ Imaan takes off running, leaping high in the air, as she brings down her swords on Kojuro and Shigezane. Masamune notices that her marks glows brightly, as the sparring goes on. Kojuro and Shigezane push her backwards, her boots skidding across the ground. Imaan takes off running again and leaps high off the ground, twirling through the air, her hair dancing around her, once again bring her swords down upon Kojuro and Shigezane. They leap out the way, sensing they cannot deflect her this time. Imaan regains her stance, her swords by her side. She charges towards Kojuro and Shigezane, as their swords clash with one another. Imaan keeps on twirling and spinning, landing a kick square in Shigezane's gut, forcing him to recoil backwards, as she knocks out Kojuro's sword out of his hand. Pointing the tip of the sword to his face. Shigezane tries to attack Imaan, but with a mighty swing the sword rips through the ground, Imaan knock out Shigezane's sword out of his hand and sends it flying through the air, landing suck into the ground behind. Imaan points the other tip of the sword to Shigezane s face. It was clear as day as for who won. Both Kojuro and Shigezane surrender. Imaan lowers her swords, as to conclude training was over. The three of them bowed and exchanged praises and advice.

"Well done milady." Kojuro smiled, as he praised Imaan for her skills. "That was some fine swordsmen ship from a woman"

"Thanks Kojuro, for taking the time to train with me. You as well Sigezane" Imaan smiled

"That was a mighty swing back there" Shigezane declared, as he roughly slapped Imaan on the back "You practically ripped the ground. Reminds me not to take you lightly." Shigezane grinned like a roughish grin.

"The same applies to me" Kojuro smiled a wry smile, as the three laugh together.

"I hope Masamune doesn't get angry, that I practically destroyed a part of his garden" Imaan started to fret.

"I wouldn't, pretty wife. Not after what I just saw." Masamune gave a lopsided smirk, pleased that his wife possessed such skill.

"MASAMUNE!" Imaan was shocked to see Masamune there, smiling.

"How about we bout, sometime soon, pretty wife?" Imaan, Kojuro and Shigezane looked at each other and Imaan smiled.

"Sure why not" her smile was broad. While the four of them were chatting, Sayuri came in interrupting their conversation.

"The king and queen of Rajputana are here and are waiting in the main hall." Masamune and Imaan nodded.

"Kojuro, Shigezane go to the main hall and tell our guest we shall arrive shortly" Masamune ordered

"Yes milord" Kojuro and Shigezane answered at the same time, and headed off to the main hall.

"Come Imaan, let's get dressed" Masamune whispered in Imaan's ear, and Imaan nodded shyly. Masamune and Imaan went to their bedroom to get dressed, to welcome their guests.

 ***Main Hall***

Masamune and Imaan entered the main hall together, the retainers all stood up to greet their lord and lady. Imaan's eyes widen. King Akbar and Queen Jodha were already seated. Masamune held Imaan's hand in attempts to calm her nerves.

"I'm here" Masamune whispered in Imaan's ear, as Imaan calmed down a bit, regaining her posture.

"Thank you" Imaan whispered back, and smile formed on Masamune's face. Masamune and Imaan made their way to the front of the hall, as they seated themselves next to each other.

"King and Queen of Rajputana, I, Date Masamune, humbly welcome you to Oshu." Masamune spoke clearly. He had heard King Akbar can speak Japanese. This put Masamune at ease.

"I, King Akbar, must thank you for having us today." King Akbar smiles. He was elderly man in his late 50s. His robes made of silk, as he adorned with a silk turban, decorated an elaborate brooch. He wore gold necklaces that complimented his outfit. Fit for a king as you may say. His presence powerful, as one's should be when they ran a whole country.

"Salaam, ya alpana" Imaan greeted the king in her language

"Salaam begum Imaan" King Akbar greeted back with a smile

"Paarnaam, Malikha Hindustan" Imaan greeted in Hindi, joining her hands together, which customary in Rajputana.

"Paarnaam Queen Jodha" greeted back with a gentle smile.

"Allah ke hokoom se apka safar theek tha?" Imaan smiled.

"Gi, bauht khoob tha" Queen Jodha replied happily.

"I must congratulate you both on your marriage" King Akbar spoke to Masamune. Masamune smiled.

"Thank you very much"

"I have brought some imported good from Rajputana, as to gift you and your wife on your marriage" King Akbar clapped his hands, as his servants entered the main hall, bringing various of spice, jewellery, clothes and weapons in decorative trunks.

"I thank you King Akbar" Masamune smiled, as he ordered his retainers, to receive the gifts from the king s servants. "I hope to show you and your queen around the castle town" Masamune announced.

"We would be honoured" King Akbar replied happily.

"Kojuro, get the maids, to show the King and Queen their room" Masamune ordered, as Kojuro simply nodded

"Yes milord" Kojuro replied, as he gathered the maids, and ordered them to take the king and queen to the room that has been prepared for them. The King and Queen left with the maids, as Masamune stood up and held his hand to Imaan. Imaan placed her hand in his and they left the main hall and made their way to their room.

 ***Somewhere in the castle***

Kojuro was walking back to Masamune s room, suddenly a maid called out for him.

"Lord Kojuro!" the maid shouted, as Kojuro turned around with scowl registered on his.

"How many times must I remind you not to shout in the hallway?"

"Sorry milord, but this was given addressed to Lord Masamune and Lady Imaan" the maid handed the letter to Kojuro, as he opened the letter, and read it's content. Kojuro's brow knitted together. He couldn't believe it.

"Something the matter, Milord? the maid inquired

"No, thank you for your concern." Kojuro sighed with annoyance "Who gave you this letter?"

"A retainer from the Mogami household" the maid replied "Did I do something wrong milord?" the maid asked with concern.

"No. You did the right thing and brought the letter to me. Thank you" Kojuro smiled a wry smile. "You may go now Kojuro" dismissed the maid.

"Yes milord" with that the maid left. Kojuro sighed again. _I have to let Lord Masamune and Lady Imaan know._ If Kojuro can remember correctly, the king and queen of Rajputana would be leaving tomorrow. He has to let know as soon as possible. With that Kojuro quickly made his way to Lord Masamune s room.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DDDUUUNNN! Wow so a letter arrived from the Mogami household. Wonder that could it be from? Any guess? Don t look at me, I ain t telling you. Read the next chapter. Please read and review.**

 **Translation**

 **Salaam, ya alpana - Islamic Greetings your majesty**

 **Salaam begum Imaan - Islamic Greetings Lady Imaan**

 **Paarnaam, Malikha Hindustan - Greetings Queen of Hindu Land (I think)**

 **Paarnaam - Hindu greeting**

 **Allah ke hokoom se apka safar theek tha - By the will of Allah, was your journey Ok?**

 **Gi, bauht khoob tha - Yes, it was excellent**


	9. Chapter 7 - The unexpected visitor

**I would like to take this chance and thank everyone who viewed this story. 47 views mean a lot to me. I would like thank everyone from the US, who viewed my story the most. I love you guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 The unexpected visitor**

 ***Masamune's Room* His POV**

Me and Imaan returned to our, discussing about our day out with the king and queen of Rajputana. But as usual when we sit down and try to discuss things, they tend to turn into arguments.

"Flipping out like Masamune, without fully hearing me out isn't going to get you anywhere" Imaan spoke to back calmly.

"What the hell do you understand about taking the royals out for the day?" I fumed at her, but she still remained calm in the face of my anger. She's seriously trying to piss me off. "What does a simple country bumpkin like you know about anything? About me and my role?" I didn't think twice about what I was saying. I didn't even register the hurt on her face, or the tears that have formed in her eye.

"Ok Masamune. Have it your way" Imaan gave up without a fight, as she simply stood up and walked towards the door.

"OH YEAH? FINE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU USELESS WENCH!" I shouted back at Imaan, but she didn't reply. I turned my face away from her and crossed my arms as if I don't care. I was too pissed to regret my words. As Imaan slide opens the shoji door, she called out.

"Oh! Kojuro, what brings you here?" I turned around to see Kojuro standing at the entrance, as he seems out breath.

"What do you want Kojuro?" I answered, still pissed off.

"I have some very bad news" Kojuro replied.

"If you'll excuse me Kojuro, I'll take my leave." With that Imaan left the room, without another word or a glance my way.

"What did you do this time, Lord Masamune?" Kojuro sighed, as he threw an exasperated look my way.

"I had an argument with my wife" I huffed, still angry.

"What did you say this time?" Kojuro threw me a look only a mother would give to her child if he/she did something.

"I called her a country bumpkin"

"And?"

"Told her to get out of my sight"

"And?" the looks Kojuro gave me were getting on my nerves, and I finally confessed.

"I CALLED HER A USELESS WENCH! OK!" I shouted. I always hated how he makes me feel like a child.

"Masamune sama" Kojuro sighed as though he was disappointed at me.

"It was all her fault." I crossed my arms again, and sulked like a spoilt child.

"It certainly doesn't please me, when I hear you say that to lady, moreover your wife. That poor thing must be crying her eyes out."

"Get to the point Kojuro, Imaan can wait. What bad news do you have for me" I try to change the subject. Kojuro shrugs his shoulders as to show he has given up and hands me a letter.

"A letter from the Mogami household was addressed to you and lady Imaan. Your mother wishes to have an audience with you the both of you."

"Shit" I spit out the angrily and skimmed through the letter. "What does that twisted bitch want now?" I cursed as I threw the letter on the floor.

"I believe she wants to meet lady Imaan" Kojuro stated, as he continued "The news of your marriage to a foreign woman, has spread throughout the whole of Japan like wildfire. It seems likely the members of the Mogami household had caught wind of the matter, and you mother wishes to use that to her advantage"

"That twisted bitch of a mother" I spat out the words, as I cursed my mother. The fact that my mother wishes to visit me made my blood boil. "I need to get ready and take the royals for an outing. Prepare the horses Kojuro"

"What about Lady Imaan?" Kojuro asked with concern Leave her.

"Let her mop for all I care" I declared, as I left my room. My anger still lingering.

 ***Imaan's Room* Normal POV**

Imaan ran into her room and barricaded herself shut. Tears streamed down her face, as Imaan continue to sob. She never has thought Masamune could be so cruel and cold. _He called me a useless wench_! Imaan sobbed even harder. She never felt so hurt. Imaan threw herself to her bedding and sobbed into her pillow that whole day.

The next day, Imaan found herself in her room, her pillow wet with tears. Imaan's arm glows a soft blue light. She knew it was Ryuko.

"Master, please don't cry." Ryuko tries to pacify Imaan, but she weakly shakes her head "You shouldn't take it to face value"

"Why shouldn't I?" Imaan retorted, as fresh tears pricked her eyes. "Words that have left the mouth cannot be taken back, Ryuko. Whatever the problem was, he shouldn't have said that" tears once again streamed down Imaan's face, as Imaan buried her face into the pillow once again.

"Whatever happens, I'm on your side master" Ryuko tries to pacify Imaan once again, only for her to cry harder.

 ***Main Hall* Normal POV**

7 days have passed since the argument. Masamune had assumed that Imaan would get over it, but she begs to differ. Masamune had sent Sayuri and Kojuro to check on Imaan, and report back to him. Masamune wasn't going to back down that easily.

"I assume that Imaan has eaten, though she has barricaded herself in her room" Masamune spoke to Sayuri and Kojuro

"About that milord..."Sayuri had opened her to speak, but Kojuro held his hand up to stop her from speaking further. Sayuri nodded and closed her mouth.

"She hasn't eaten anything from the past week milord and she refuses to speak to anyone." Kojuro reported with a serious look.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HASN'T ATE ANYTHING. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TRYING TO ACHIEVE?!" Masamune raged, as his voice echoed throughout the main hall

"Milord, I believe it was your fault to begin with." Kojuro retorted with annoyance registered on his face. His lord is still acting like a spoilt brat.

"What do you mean it's my fault to begin with?" Masamune hissed through clenched teeth.

"Who was it that called her a useless wench?" Kojuro raised an eyebrow to prove his point.

"Hmph! I have no idea what you re talking about!" Masamune snorted. This agitated Kojuro even more, as he walked up to Masamune and grabbed him by the collar, directing his anger towards him.

"You're acting like a child Masamune sama! I suggest you get your sorry butt over there and apologize to her this instance!" Masamune was shocked that his best friend grabbed him by the collar. He knows that Kojuro can be demonically scary when enraged. Masamune gives up, raising his hands as if to surrender.

"Fine, Fine I'll go and apologized" Masamune ran his hand through his hair, as Kojuro loosens his grips as to let him go.

"Good. If you weren't I was going to resort to punching you in the face" Kojuro chuckled, Masamune chuckled as well. Masamune stood up and left the main hall, making his way to make up with his wife.

 ***Imaan's Room***

Imaan lay lifelessly on her bedding, her hair sprawled across the pillow, her night robe wrinkled and creased. Eyes red from days of crying. Weak from the lack food and water. She hadn't the energy to lift a finger. Imaan stares at the ceiling aimlessly, blinking a few times.

 _How many days had it been Ryuko?_ Imaan spoke out to Ryuko, through her mind.

 _About 7 days. Master you must eat or drink something. You can't go on like this._ Ryuko replied with concern

 _I can't eat Ryuko, even if I wanted to. I can't eat if I'm upset. I'm deeply hurt Ryuko._ Tears streamed down the side of Imaan's face, as her mind replayed the conversation with Masamune. _I am a useless wench after all, Ryuko._

 _NO YOUR NOT! I CANNOT SEE MY MASTER SUFFER LIKE THIS! IT HURTS MY HEART!_ Ryuko shouted in Imaan's head. He was worried for her.

 _Oh Ryuko, you truly are the best friend I could ask for._ Imaan smiled weakly touched by Ryuko s concern for her.

 _I can feel Masamune approaching, master._

 _I know, so can I_. Heavy footsteps approached outside of Imaan's room. As if on cue, the shoji door was knocked down and Masamune rushed into the room. Imaan continued to stare at the ceiling, as Masamune's face came into view. Masamune wiped away the tears from the side of her face, pulling Imaan into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry" Masamune whispered, as Imaan weakly nodded. Masamune carried Imaan in his arms, making his way to their room.

 ***Masamune's room***

Masamune laid Imaan onto the bedding, as called forth Sayuri.

"Bring me some water and make a bowl of rice porridge. Bring it to me immediately" Masamune ordered, as Sayuri quickly bowed and ran towards the kitchen. Masamune held Imaan's hand tightly in his.

"I'm sorry Imaan. I'm sorry I called you a country bumpkin and a useless wench. Please don't punish me like that. I can't afford to lose you." Masamune sobs gently, his tears landing on Imaan's face. She weakly turn her head and faces Masamune, as weakly brings her hand closer to Masamune and places it on her cheek. Masamune looks at Imaan, as she gives a weak smile.

"I love you. You know that don't you" Masamune nodded at Imaan's words, as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Their lips locked in a gentle kiss. Masamune pulls away, as his room doors open and Sayuri walks in with the food tray with Kojuro in tow.

"Milord I brought the water and the porridge as requested." Sayuri set down the tray in front of Masamune, and Kojuro kneels next to Masamune

Masamune sama, Lady Yoshihime arrived and is waiting in the main hall." Masamune's eye widen in astonishment.

WHAT THE HELL!? Masamune shouted. CAN T SHE WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW?! Masamune decided to think with a cool head, as he runs a hand through his chestnut locks.

"Prepare a room for that wretched woman, and tell her me and Imaan will have an audience with her tomorrow. Don t tell her about Imaan s condition. Warn all the maids and the retainers as well" Masamune ordered, as Kojuro bowed.

"Yes Milord" with that Kojuro left the room. Masamune props Imaan in a sitting positions, and brings the cup of water to her mouth.

"Drink" Masamune ordered, as Imaan obliged, seeing that she is too weak to fight back. The water felt good, as it drenched Imaan's throat. Masamune put the cup down once it was empty, as he picked the bowl of rice porridge, Masamune scooped some porridge, bring the spoon to Imaan's lips

"Eat up, pretty lady" Masamune smirked, as Imaan nodded. Imaan opened her mouth and Masamune feed her spoon by spoon. The porridge was milky and sweet, and gave her the energy she needed. After the whole bowl of porridge, Masamune lay Imaan back down, and joined in bed. He wraps an arm around her waist pulling her protectively against his chest, as their legs tangled together.

"Thank you Masamune" Imaan whispered, as she buries her face against his chest. "I'm sorry for making you worry"

"No Imaan, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you patiently, but instead I said some nasty thing and was being stubborn as to apologize" Masamune spoke nothing more above a whisper, stroking Imaan's hair.

"Let's bygones be bygones?"

"Yeah let's" Masamune and Imaan smiled at each other, as they both drifted into blissful sleep.

* * *

 **So we find out that Masamune's mum was the unexpected visitor. Wow! Wonder what she wants now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please read and review.**  
 **~Kuro**


	10. Chapter 8 - Lady Yoshihime

**Chapter 8 Lady Yoshihime**

 ***Next morning in the main hall* NORMAL POV**

Imaan has been restored to full health, thanks to Masamune caring and cooking for her. Who knew Masamune can cook so wonderfully? Imaan and Masamune quickly got dressed, and made their way to the main hall. Before they can enter the main hall, Masamune pulls Imaan into him, as presses his lips to hers. The kiss was quick but affectionate. Masamune pulls away, and smirks.

"Are you ready pretty lady?" Masamune gazes at Imaan, their lips just inches apart.

"Yeah" Imaan nodded, as she pecks Masamune's lips, and entered the main hall, hand in hand.  
Masamune and Imaan made their way to the front of the hall, and seated themselves next to each other. In the centre of the hall sat a refined woman, dressed in a gold and red kimono, her hair neatly tied. Her facial features showed elegance, but eyes as sharp as a lioness.

"Mother" Masamune spoke out with indifference.

"Masamune" Yoshihime replied with no emotion in her voice. Yoshihime's sights fall upon Imaan, as she snorted with an Hmph , as her gaze settled back to

"Masamune. I congratulate you on your marriage, my dear boy" her voice dripped with sweet venom

"Don't congratulate me when you don't mean it" Masamune retorted, as his brows knitted together. Imaan noticed Masamune's distress, as she gently placed her hand on his. Masamune relaxes as he directs his smile to Imaan. Imaan smiles back.

"Mother, I thank you for taking the time to visit us." Imaan smiled gently at Lady Yoshihime. Yoshihime throws a judging look to Imaan, but this doesn't affect her.

"Likewise." Yoshihime smiled a fake yet sweet smile to Imaan. "Imaan, what did you see in this demon-spawn of a child Yoshihime chuckled menacingly.

"Forgive me for any rudeness mother; I do not appreciate anyone calling my husband a demon-spawn of a child, even if you are his mother." Imaan countered, as she raised her brow with silent anger. "To me, he is a good man who earned my trust and my secrets, so what you think of him means that you are making a enemy of me. And it is not wise to get on my bad side." Imaan stated this boldly. This only fuelled Yoshihime, as her eyes burned with rage.

"What a rude bride you are! Masamune will you allow your bride to speak so rudely to your mother!? I refuse to accept her as a member of the Date clan! You best find yourself another bride!" Yoshihime fumed, as Masamune can no longer hold back his laughter, he had burst out with laughter, holding his sides. As Masamune stopped laughing, he wiped the tears away from his eyes, and stared down at his mother, who sat there astonished.

"Yes, I will actually. Not like she was wrong." Masamune wrapped an arm around Imaan, pulling her closer to him, as Imaan gently placed a hand on his chest. "It just goes to show how much my wife actually does love me. Whereas you accept her or not, is not of my concern, as for you are only a Date in name. I will not be finding another bride, Mother" Masamune grinned, as he placed a kiss on Imaan's temple, and Imaan smiles bashfully.

"This is outrageous!" Yoshihime's voice shrilled, as it echoed throughout the main hall. "How could you speak to mother like that! This creature has changed you Masamune! If I knew you turn our like this, I should of got rid of you when I had the chance!" This sparked Imaan's anger as she grabbed the sword that was tied at Masamune's waist and unsheathed it. Pointing the tip of the blade at Yoshihime's face.

"Say what you will to me. Your consistent barks hold no meaning. But if you dare speak ill of my Masamune, much less think of harming him, I will show you no mercy, even if you are the woman who gave birth to my beloved!" Imaan declared boldly, the tip of the sword still pointed at Yoshihime's face. Masamune walked up to Imaan, wrapping his arm around his wife, as he took the blade from Imaan s hand.

"It will do you well mother, if you just let us live in peace. If not, I won't dare to stop my wife's wrath that will befall you" Masamune spoke to his mother in a cold tone, as he signalled to Imaan that they were leaving. Yoshihime's whitened with hot rage.

"You will pay for this dearly Masamune." Yoshihime hissed through clenched teeth, throwing them a dirty look.

"We shall see who will pay dearly" Imaan countered. With that Imaan and Masamune had already left the main hall.

 ***In Masamune's room***

It was nightfall, and Imaan laid on the bedding with her hair sprawled across the pillow, as Masamune's lips travelled along Imaan's body. His hands caressing every curve, causing her to moan his name, whilst arching her back.

"Moan my name more, Imaan. I want you to say my name while you break in my arms" Masamune whispers in Imaan's ears, causing her moan louder.

"Ma..sa..mune!" Imaan breathes in ragged breaths, as she succumbs to pleasure. Masamune gets in between Imaan's legs, as he thrusts into her in one swift motion, causing Imaan to arch her back again, as her breasts pressed onto Masamune's chest. Masamune starts off with a slow and steady pace. Imaan moans louder, urging him to move faster. Masamune captures Imaan s lips, diving his tongue into Imaan s mouth, as their tongues battle for dominance. A battle Imaan ultimately loses. Masamune's passionate kiss drowns Imaan's moaning into his mouth. His hips now moving in a fast pace, Masamune's lips travel down Imaan's neck, licking her neck sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"God you re so tight. I m not going to last long" Masamune whispers in Imaan's ear, occasionally biting her earlobe, causing Imaan to shiver in delight.

"Faster Masamune!" Imaan urges Masamune to go faster than ever, as his hips now slamming into Imaan's.

"Ah ah ah!" Masamune finally hits Imaan's sweet spot, as her moans turns to screams of pleasure. After a few thrusts, Masamune realises inside Imaan, as he falls onto of Imaan. They try to catch their breath, as Masamune s lips finds Imaan's, then travelling back to her sucking on the sensitive spot, then pulling away. A bright red mark was left.

"You always look beautiful, after we make love" Masamune smiles gently, as he gazes into Imaan's eyes. Placing a gentle kiss on Imaan s forehead. With that Masamune pulls out, and flops by Imaan's side, pulling her into his warm embrace.

"I love you Masamune" Imaan says drowsily, as she gently closes her eyes.  
"I love you too Imaan" Masamune embraces Imaan tightly, as they both drift to another blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Ok this is the end of Chapter 8 and i am clearly running out of ideas. so help me out here if you want more chapters.**

 **read and review**

 **~Kuro**


	11. Chapter 9 -Cruel Mother Cruel Punishment

**Chapter 9 Cruel Mother Cruel Punishment**

 ***Next morning* Normal POV**

As the sun rises over the horizon, the ray of sunlight streams through the window, as Imaan stirs from her sleep. She binks a few times driving the sleep away from her eyes. As Imaan tries to get up, something strong and muscular holds her down. Imaan turns and faces Masamune. His unpatched eye still closed as he still breathes evenly. A small smile forms on her lips, as her hands reaches to touch Masamune's hair. Imaan gently strokes Masamune's hair, simply enjoying a fulfilled and peaceful morning. Masamune stirs under Imaan's touch, as smile forms on his lips, as though he is content. Imaan decides to tease Masamune a bit, poking him on the cheek. Her hand then trails to his nose, letting her run down the length of his strong and elegant nose. Masamune stirs a bit and then settles back to sleep. Imaan chuckles and decides to keep at.

 _It's not every day he lets me tease him. Don't you think Ryuko?_

 _I know what you mean. Let's see where your teasing leads you? Hm?_

 _Lets'!_ With that Imaan decides to trace Masamune's lips, her finger tracing the contours of his full and well-shaped lips. Masamune grabs Imaan by the back of her head and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Imaan moans into the kiss and Masamune pushes his tongue into her mouth. After kissing a while, Masamune pulls away, his breathing slightly laboured.

"Morning my dearest wife" Masamune smiled at her, as he tugged on her arm causing Imaan to tumble onto his bare chest. Imaan smiled and gently pecked Masamune s nose.

"Good morning my beloved" Imaan smiled brightly, as Masamune's hand slipped into Imaan's hair, touching the silky softness. They spent some time in bed with gentle pecks and affectionate caress here and there. It was soon time for them to get out of the comfort of their bed, getting dressed for the new day. Masamune had no trouble getting ready, but Imaan had some trouble with her obi.

"Masamune dear, can you help with my obi, please?" Imaan pleaded gently, as Masamune smiled and walks over to Imaan, and fastens her obi.

"Is that alright?" Masamune asked as he wrapped his arms around Imaan, embracing her from the back whilst his face buried into Imaan's neck, leaving soft kisses in their wake.

"Mhmmmm Masamune. It's too early" Imaan protested weakly

"It's never too early for this my dearest wife." Masamune replied, as he suck on the sensitive spot causing Imaan to moan more.

"Masamune please Dear. You mentioned yesterday you wanted to visit your younger brother Kojiro"

"So I did. Well I guess this has to wait then, huh?" Masamune sighed dejectedly.

"Right you are" Imaan turned around and gave a small peck on Masamune's cheek, Imaan and Masamune both left the bedroom and made their way to the main hall.

 ***The Main Hall***

As Imaan and Masamune entered the main hall, their widen in shock. Lady Yoshihime was still sitting in the centre of the main hall.

"What are you still doing mother! I thought I have already have dismissed you!" Masamune growled. He far beyond annoyed.

"Oh? Do I need your permission to stay at my beloved's castle? I think not you foolish boy" Yoshihime declared, as she stuck her nose up the air.

"I thought I had warned you mother, not speak to my beloved in that arrogant manner. Would you like me to remind you again?" Imaan countered, raising her eyebrow in annoyance.

"Watch your tongue you creature! I am his mother! How I speak to my child is of no concern to you!" Yoshihime directed a dirty glare to Imaan's way, but this did not affect her.

"Mother, watch your tongue." Masamune had enough, as he shouted at his mother.

"I was about to leave, but I wanted to give you this sake, as a gift." Yoshihime put aside her anger, and presented a bottle of sake to Masamune. Masamune eyed the bottle suspiciously. He knows his mother too well. Before Masamune can hand the bottle back, Lady Yoshihime spoke up first.

"Don' t fret child, I haven't poisoned it."

"I still don't trust you" Masamune countered.

"Why don't I take the first sip? To prove it to you, that is." Lady Yoshihime took the bottle of sake from Masamune and poured herself a cup and drank it straight down and looked at Masamune in the eye to prove her point. Seeing that nothing had happened to his mother, Masamune took the bottle back from Lady Yoshihime and poured a cup for himself and drank the cup clean. Yoshihime lips curled into a sinister grin, as she stood up.

"I must take my leave now, as I had overstayed my welcome" Lady Yoshihime announced, standing up, as she left the main hall making her way to her carriage which was ready for departure.

"See you in hell you demon-spawn" Lady Yoshihime maniacal laughter ringed through the entrance of the castle, as her carriage departed from Yonezawa castle.

Meanwhile in the main hall, Masamune sighed in relief. As he stood up he sways sideways and collapses on the spot. Imaan holds Masamune in her arms and calls for Kojuro.

"KOJURO HELP ME!" Imaan shouts and all the retainers come rushing in. Including Kojuro.

"What happened milady" Kojuro rushed to Imaan and he gasps at the sight of Masamune covered in sweat and his breathing laboured, as he had collapsed on Imaan's laps.

"I don t know. He fine a moment ago, until he had a cup of sake." Imaan panicked at the sight of her husband. Anxious for his health.

"I'll call for the doctor." Kojuro ordered a retainer to bring the doctor immediately. The retainer rushed out the main hall to call the doctor. Kojuro carried Masamune over his shoulder, and rushed to Masamune's room. Once Masamune was in his bedding Ryuko spoke up.

 _He has been poisoned Master._

 _WHAT?!_ Imaan froze in shock. _WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS BEEN POISONED?!_

 _Master Masamune's mother Lady Yoshihime had poisoned the sake with a lethal poison, which made him collapse on the spot like that._

 _What should I do?! How can I save him?!_ Imaan was desperate to save Masamune, as tears streaked her face.

 _I will allow you to use my restoration ability, while the doctor comes. This will keep the poison at bay._

 _Please Ryuko. You re my only hope._

 _Okay but this will cost you your freedom. Do you want to continue?_

 _I don't care. I'll pay the price_

 _Fine, hold out your hand and place it over his heart._

 _Okay. Imaan held out her hand placed it over Masamune's heart._

 _What next Ryuko?_

 _Speak loud and clear and repeat after me. Heavens, earth and skies. Restore what has been undone. Undo the damage what has been made. Restore who has been hurt. I offer thy freedom._

 _Heavens, earths and skies. Restore what has been undone. Undo the damage what has been made. Restore who has been hurt. I offer thy freedom._ Imaan spoke the chant loud and clear and her palm shine a bright blue glow. Engulfing Masamune entirely. Kojuro was left awe. Having no idea what Imaan had done? Once the light had faded, Masamune's eyes shot open, his breathing ragged. Masamune looks around the room and sees Imaan s and Kojuro s worried faces, as they both sigh in relief. Masamune closes his eyes, now breathing easy.

"Lady Imaan. A word please." Kojuro whispered, as he signalled they talk outside.

"Okay." Imaan nodded, as she followed Kojuro out the room. Kojuro led Imaan to his room, as they entered they sat down and Kojuro spoke first.

"What did you do to Lord Masamune, Lady Imaan?"

"I spared Masamune's life in exchange of my freedom" Imaan replied, as she cast her eyes downwards.

"What do you mean freedom?" Kojuro asked, being unsure what Imaan had done.

"Meaning I can never go back to my time. I m you can say trapped in this time period." Imaan looked up, meeting Kojuro's concerned gaze.

"Milady..." Kojuro felt bad for her. She can never go back to life she had.

"Kojuro. Please don't tell Masamune."

"You have my word" Kojuro and Imaan nodded as they both left the room.

 ***2 weeks later (again with the spongebob narrator lol)***

Masamune made a swift recovery and soon he was back on his feet. Masamune had decided that he was going to pay a special visit to his wretched mother.

"Kojuro!" Masamune had called for Kojuro and his room doors had slide open.

"Yes Masamune sama" Kojuro replied as he gave a little bow.

"Get my horse ready" Masamune ordered, as he stood up and got dressed out of his night gown.

"Yes milord" Kojuro replied with another small bow and left the room. Masamune stared at his arm and his mark glowed ever so softly.

 _Master is you heading to Hataya castle?_ Kiryu spoke softly.

 _Yes I am. I need to pay my mother a special visit._ Murderous intent swirled in Masamune's left eye. _Need to thank her for the gift this morning._

 _But master..._ Kiryu spoke again but was soon cut off by Ryuko. Kiryu quickly cut off his connection with Masamune and listened to what Ryuko had to say.

 _RYUKO: please don t tell master Masamune about how master Imaan saved his life._

 _KIRYU: why he has to know._

 _RYUKO: Master Imaan doesn t wish for him to feel guilty about sacrificing her freedom in exchange of his life. I beg of you Kiryu!_

 _KIRYU: fine I won t breathe a word about to this to master Masamune. RYUKO: thank you._

With that the connection between the two dragons had ended, as Kiryu spoke again to Masamune.

 _Master, I strongly advice that you think this through. Not only you will suffer but your wife will suffer as well._

 _I know what I am doing. Rest assured Kiryu_. Masamune had pacified Kiryu, but he still had to teach his mother a cruel lesson. She will pay dearly for what was about to happen.

 ***Hataya castle (Mogami household)***

Masamune had arrived at Hataya castle and stormed his way to his mother's room, to find that his mother, Lady Yoshihime and his younger brother Kojiro present. Lady Yoshihime's eyes went wide with shock, as she stared into Masamune's left eye. Murderous and malicious intent swirled in his eye.

"M-m-Masamune! M-my dear boy. What brings you here?" her weak attempts failed to calm the rage in Masamune. Masamune drew out his blade and walked towards his mother.

"I'm paying my mother a special visit. In thanks for the sake you presented to me this morning." Masamune's lips curled into a dangerous smirk. His blade glinted as Masamune shifted the blade as the sharp part now facing Lady Yoshihime. Kojiro couldn't stand to see Masamune cut down their mother, as he stood in front of his brother. His arms spread out to protect Yoshihime.

"If you want to cut down mother, you must strike me first brother" Kojiro declared, his eyes filled with determination.

"Step aside Kojiro. This matters you not." Masamune answered coldly.

"It matters to me brother" Kojiro retorted fuelling Masamune on.

"So you won t step down?"

"No"

"Fine so be it" Masamune kicked down Kojiro; bring the point of the blade to Kojiro's neck. Yoshihime ran to Masamune, sinking to the floor, as she reduced to begging.

"Masamune my child! I beg you! Please spare my darling Kojiro!" Yoshihime begged as she sobbed. Begging for her child's life. To Masamune her tears had no effect on him.

"I don't blame you brother" Kojiro smiles, as Masamune's eyes wavers with love for his younger brother, but quickly shakes it off. Masamune swung his blade across Kojiro's neck, as Kojiro closed his eyes and smiled at Masamune on last time. Blood is sprayed across the tatami floor and Lady Yoshihime's shrilled sobs echoed through the room, as she hugged her dead child.

"YOU BASTARD DEMON SPAWN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! MURDER!" Masamune said nothing as he quietly left the room and returned to Oshu. Back to Imaan. He needed her now to drive away the pain he was feeling.


	12. Chapter 10 -Close for Comfort

**Chapter 10 - Close for Comfort**

 ***Yonezawa Castle* Masamune's POV**

I returned back to castle, devoid from all senses. I killed Kojiro. I killed Kojiro. I laughed out loud, as I staggered my way to my room, trying to find Imaan. I needed her. Her embrace, her comfort. I killed my only brother who loved me. For who? For what? I asked myself. For that wretched mother! Just to see her grovel on the ground beneath my feet! I somehow made it to my room to see Imaan sitting on the veranda.

"Imaan..." I called for her softly. Imaan turned around and her widen in shock. She stood up and walked towards me, unafraid.

"I killed Kojiro." I spoke quietly. Imaan touched my cheek, pulling me in for a hug. "I killed Kojiro." Her embrace only tightened, as she patted me on the back, as I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I quietly sobbed on her shoulder, as Imaan still kept in the comfort of her embrace.

"No one blames you Masamune. I m here. I won't leave." Imaan spoke out quietly. I looked up from her shoulder and looked her in the eye, my eye red from crying and tears streaked my face. Imaan returned my stare with her own with concern, and I pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her roughly, as I pushed my tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. Imaan moaned against the kiss, only for it to be drowned into my mouth. I pushed her down the bedding and hovered above, as I ripped open her kimono, my hands caressing her roughly. I need her body to comfort me. I needed to know she won t leave me. I quickly stripped out my kimono and roughly penetrated her. My movement rough and hard, as Imaan cries in pain, but falling upon deaf ears. My lips trailing along her neck as my hips roughly oscillating on hers. I bite down on her neck, her earlobe, causing her to arch her back, as her breasts are pressed to my chest. I latch myself to breast, as I roughly grope the other. I repeated this action the other breast. I, soon spent myself in her, but not stopping. I don't know how many times I made love to her that day. All I knew that I killed my younger brother.

The next morning I woke up, as my body ached. I remembered what I did yesterday, as I saw Imaan lay beside me asleep. Her kimono ripped from the front, our body fluids had stained the bedding. I was too rough with her yesterday.

 _You were master. I warned you, didn't I?_ Kiryu spoke softly. He did warn me, but my rage had consumed me. I dropped my head into my hands.

 _What have I done? To Kojiro! To Imaan! How can I get rid of the pain and anguish from inside?_

 _Making love to her all you want isn't going to rid of these feelings master._

 _I know! I don't want her to think of me as a monster. I don't want to lose her._

 _She never could leave to begin with._ I looked up and turned my gaze to a sleeping Imaan.

 _What do you mean?_ I demanded, but Kiryu did not speak any further, as my mark was no longer glowing. Imaan did something alright. And I was going to find out soon enough.

 ***Few years later (sorry for another time jump)***

Years went by, me and Kojuro sat in another war council. The battle of Sekigahara was upon us, as Japan was split into two parts. The east army led by Ieyasu Tokugawa. Who believes that he can unify this warring state with the strength of bonds? The west army led by Ishida Mitsunari. Who was still faithful to Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Hanbei Takenaka. I, of course had sided with the eastern army, whereas Sanada Yukimura, my rival had sided with the western army. _This is going to be one hell of a party._ I thought to myself, as I smirked at the idea. It just excited me more. The war council had ended, without deciding on a strategy. It was a good thing for me, as it gave me enough time to decide which strategy was going to effective. Kojuro had left before, saying that he had something urgent to attend. I was suspicious of how Imaan and Kojuro were acting of late. I know that they were both hiding something from me. I heard rumours that Imaan and Kojuro were meeting up secretly. As I made my way to my room, I see that Imaan and Kojuro were whispering to each other quietly, as they stood in the secluded part of the garden. This fuelled me even further. I stomped my way to them, as I grabbed Imaan s arm hard, pulling her with me to my room.

"What's the matter Masamune? Masamune you're hurting me" Imaan called to me, but I ignored her and threw her inside my room, causing her to fall in the ground.

"Masamune what's wrong? Why are you angry?" I didn't answer her, but grasped her chin hard, pulling her to look me in the eye.

"What were you talking to Kojuro about?" but Imaan didn't answer me.

"So you re not going to answer me, huh?" I pushed Imaan onto the ground, and ripped her kimono open, her naked body exposed in front of me. Imaan covered her chest with her arms as she scooted backwards. Away from me.

"Still not going to answer?" Imaan still didn't answer me, as tears formed in her eyes. Her tears didn't have an effect me. I stripped off my kimono, pulling Imaan towards me as I crashed my lips to hers. I couldn't hear Imaan's muffled cries, as she pounds me on my chest. I pulled away as I back handed her, causing her to crumble on the ground.

"Are you going to speak or should I continue my assault?" I asked one more time, but Imaan still didn't answer. "You brought this upon yourself." I declared one last time, as I yanked Imaan up by the arm, slamming her into the wall. I pushed my manhood into her with such force, causing Imaan to cry out from pain. I continued my assault until I was totally spent inside her, as my discharge dripped from her. I let Imaan fall on the floor, as I got dressed and left the room slamming the door behind me. I could hear her sob but ignored her.

Few days later I decided that I was going to have a concubine. I kicked Imaan out of our room as I would be sharing it with Isaka no Tsubone. Imaan had returned to her room when she first arrived here. I haven't seen her since the day I raped her. The rumours about her and Kojuro were still heard. Saying that they had been having secret trysts every now and then. I summoned Kojuro to my room, to ask about the rumours. There was a light knock on the door.

"Enter" Kojuro I know the knocks too well. Kojuro entered and sat in front of me.

"You called for me Milord?" Kojuro asked

"Tell me about the rumours I am hearing about you and Imaan having some secret trysts" I raised my eyebrow, as I got to the heart of the matter, without missing a beat.

"Utter nonsense, Milord." Kojuro answered with confidence, as he looked me in the eye when he answered. I know Kojuro better than anyone. I know he can never betray me.

"Thanks Kojuro. You may leave now" I sighed in relief, but Kojuro did not leave. "What's the matter Kojuro?"

"Milord, why?..." Kojuro asked. I didn't answer him, but looked out the veranda.

"Leave me Kojuro" was all I could muster, as Kojuro stood up and left the room.

 ***Few days later***

Today was the day Isaka no Tsubone arrived at the castle, as I greeted her normally. So this woman is to be my concubine. She was quiet stunning. Her neat black hair arranged nicely, her brightly coloured kimono worked wonders against her pale skin. Her eyes sharp just like my mother's. Her thin pink lips. She was beautiful, but not as Imaan. I don't really care for her, so I led Isaka no Tsubone to my private chamber.

"It is a pleasure to serve you as your concubine Lord Masamune" Isaka smiled a flirty smile. But it didn't really faze me.

"Likewise" was all I could muster. I pulled Isaka towards me, as she landed on my chest. "You are to bear me an heir. Is that clear?" I looked Isaka in the eye as she nodded.

"Yes Milord" with that I pressed my lips to hers, pushing her down on my bedding.

 ***Outside Masamune's room* Normal POV**

Kojuro and Imaan, stood outside Masamune's room, as they can hear moans of pleasure. Imaan pressed her hand to her mouth rushing to the side, as she threw up. Imaan pressed her hand on the flat of her stomach, her widen in horror.

"Lady Imaan" Kojuro rushed to Imaan's side, as her rubbed her back to ease her. Imaan stared at Kojuro, her eyes still wide.

"I'm pregnant?" Imaan asked Kojuro, as he nodded. He had already received the news from Sayuri, the maid that is close to Imaan.

"Yes. I heard from Sayuri." Kojuro Looked at Imaan, as she sunk to the ground. "What do you want to do now?"

"I leave" Imaan answered, as she looked at Kojuro. Kojuro nodded.

"Find refuge with Ieyasu Tokugawa. Take this letter and give it to him. "Kojuro handed the letter to Imaan, leading her to an already ox-carriage.

"What about Masamune, Kojuro?" Imaan turned to Kojuro.

"Leave him to me" Kojuro assured Imaan, urging her to get on the carriage. Imaan got on to find Sayuri already waiting for her.

"Milady" Sayuri exclaimed as she hugged Imaan, and Imaan sobs quietly. Kojuro instructs the driver to lead them to Edo Castle.

"Thank you Kojuro" Imaan held Kojuro's hand in hers, tears still fresh in her eyes. Kojuro pulled Imaan into his arms as she sobbed on his chest, then quickly letting go.

"Go milady." With that the ox-drawn carriage left Yonezawa castle, as it conceals itself in the night s darkness.

"Be safe Imaan" Kojuro silently prayed that she and Sayuri reach Edo castle safely. Kojuro turned on his heels and making his way back to Masamune's room. He needed to have a serious word with him.


	13. Chapter 11 - Life in Edo

**Chapter 11 Life in Edo Castle**

 ***1 month later in Edo Castle* Normal POV**

One month has passed since Imaan and Sayuri had fled to Edo castle, with the help of Kojuro. Ieyasu was kind enough to shelter them. Imaan had been worried about Kojuro, when Masamune had found out that Imaan had left him, whereas Ieyasu had been updating Imaan about Kojuro and Masamune with the help of his ninja Hattori Hanzo. Ieyasu had allowed Imaan to feel free and explore the castle. She was allowed to do what she felt like, but her morning sickness was taking a good toll on her. Sayuri, Imaan's best friend, kept Kojuro update about Imaan's progress.

"Milady, are you feeling alright?" Sayuri asked with concern. Imaan nodded weakly. "Please try to eat some rice porridge. It will give you some energy." but Imaan shook her head.

"No Sayuri I can't. Please take it away." Imaan denied the rice porridge, whilst turning green, Imaan ran out of her room, as she ran past Motochika Chosokabe. Motochika turned to see a woman with black hair, dyed with blue and silver hues.

"Whoooo! Sweet baby" Motochika cat called, as Ieyasu tapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't think it is wise to anger the one-eyed dragon" Ieyasu smiles

"Seriously? That hot chick is Date Masamune's chick?" Motochika exclaimed.

"Yes she is his wife."

"Why she here though?"

"Let me explain over some tea" Ieyasu smiled as he led Motochika to his private chamber.

 ***Imaan's room in Edo Castle* Imaan s POV**

I sat in my room staring out of the veranda. I looked at the sky and saw the moon. It was a full and bright moon. I cannot believe that a month has gone by since I left Yonezawa castle behind. My thoughts drift to Kojuro, as I worry about him. But whenever I think of Masamune, my heart aches with pain. First he rapes me and then he decides he wants to keep a concubine. I can still hear their moans of pleasure; it makes me want to rip my heart in two. Tears stung my eyes, as they trickle down my face, as my glows softly.

 _Master, why must you weep over him?_

 _I can't help it Ryuko, my thoughts always wanders to him._

 _It's my fault that you are in this situation. We hadn't of met then..._ Imaan cut Ryuko off short, as she rebukes him gently

 _I don t want to hear this from you, Ryuko! I will always remain grateful that I have met you._

 _Master . Thank you ._

 _Does Masamune know where I am?_

 _No. I haven't had any connection with Kiryu. I have set a barrier around us so that they cannot track us._

 _Thank you Ryuko._

 _Anything for you master._ I and Ryuko fell silent, as my mark stopped glowing. I decided to gazed at the moon , as I heard a soft knock.

Enter I answered, my gaze still at the moon.

"Imaan, are you alright?" I turned to the source of the voice, and saw Ieyasu leaning against the door frame.

"I'm fine thank you" I smiled happily, as Ieyasu sat down beside me, gazing at the moon.

"Beautiful moon tonight." Ieyasu spoke ever so softly, as I nodded in agreement

"Yes it is."

"Is there anything I can provide you to make you feel comfortable?" Ieyasu asked, as I quickly nodded.

"There is one thing I would like.! I answered honestly, as Ieyasu smiled at me genuinely.

"What is it Imaan?"

"I would like to have a saree"

"What is a saree?" Ieyasu asked tilting his head sideways in confusion. I chuckled softly when I saw his confusion.

"A saree is drape that consists of 8 meters in length and 120 cm in breadth with a blouse that is cropped shirt that sits above the midriff." I explained, hoping that Ieyasu might understand. Lucky for me he does, as I sigh in relief.

"I have one now if you like, I can give it to you and have more made for you for your upcoming pregnancy, Imaan" Ieyasu smiled at me and I return his smile with my own.

"Thank you Ieyasu" I smile and turn my gaze back to the moon.

 ***Yonezawa castle* Masamune's POV**

A month has passed since Imaan has left the castle. I pretend that it doesn t bother me, but I can't stop thinking about her. Worst of all I can't track down her presence. It must be her dragon's doing. I'm sitting in the veranda, with that wretched Isaka sleeping in my bedding, where Imaan used to sleep beside me. At least she is now bearing my heir. I looked high and low for Imaan couldn't find her. I gaze at the moon hoping that she would be looking at the same moon as me. It's just a wishful thinking on my behalf.

"Why... why Imaan... Why did you leave me?" I spoke to the moon hoping she would hear me.

 _She left because of you Master_ Kiryu spoke out, his voice tinged with anger

 _What do you mean because of me?_ I retorted failing to understand where Kiryu was taking this conversation.

 _You raped her, slapped her, then you keep a concubine behind her back?! What makes you think she would stay with you? I felt her presence outside your room, when you were screwing with this wench._

 _Why are you telling me this now? Where the hells were you before?! Where is she now?!_

 _You have no right to know where she is now! Don t expect me to tell you! Look for your legal wife on your own!_ With that my mark stopped glowing that, and that was the last time I heard from Kiryu.  
It was my fault she left. I had raped and abused her, and then to keep this wench in my bed, in a fit of anger. I just created my own personal hell. I looked at the moon again and vowed to find my beloved again.

 ***Next morning in Edo Castle* Normal POV**

The next morning, Imaan saw that Ieyasu had provided her with a brand new silk saree. It was a royal blue saree with intricate gold thread design of a dragon with small flowers here and there. Imaan opened the saree and saw it had a strapless blouse, but with no petti-coat. But it still made Imaan smile in joy. Finally she can wear something comfortable. Imaan quickly dressed out of her night gown and wore the saree. Imaan twirled around and enjoyed the flow of the saree skirt. Imaan wore her hair down, as she draped the end of the saree over her right shoulder, whilst concealing her bond between Ryuko and herself. There was a soft knock on the door, as Imaan opened the door and saw Ieyasu and Motochika at the entrance.

"Whooo, sweet baby. Lookin sexy" Motochika catcalls as he winks at Imaan, causing her to blush slightly.

"I think that the saree suits you better than the kimono." Ieyasu compliments, as Imaan stares nervously at the ground.

"Thank you gentlemen for such kind words"

"Ha! Voice of an angel. Though I have to ask pretty lady what did you see in Masamune?"

"I saw a kind man in that cold exterior of his" Imaan cast her eyes downwards remembering the pain Masamune had cause her.

"Sorry pretty lady didn't mean tha upset ya" Motochika apologized as Imaan flashed him a smile.

"Milords the war council is about to begin, and there is a guest for Lady Imaan" one of Ieyasu's retainers had called from behind the two warlords.

"We will be there just a moment" Ieyasu replied as he quickly turned to Imaan.

"I shall send your guest to your room Imaan. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a war council to attend." Ieyasu bowed, and left with Motochika, as he winked at Imaan and left with Ieyasu. Then Sayuri appears with the guest in tow.

"Lady Imaan, lord Kojuro is here" Sayuri announced happily, as Kojuro appeared in front of Imaan , as Imaan smiled happily, taking his hand into hers.

"Kojuro I'm so happy to see you" Imaan smiled happily, as Kojuro stared in awe.

"Milady I must you look beautiful in this saree"

"Thank you Kojuro" Imaan and Kojuro sat and talked for hours, their conversation now heading towards her pregnancy and Masamune and his mistress.

"How are you fairing milady?" Kojuro asked anxious for Imaan's health Not so good.

"The morning sickness is taking a toll me now were days" Imaan replied "How is Masamune doing?"

"War councils and that wench is expecting his child now" this was a dagger to Imaan's heart.

"Okay" Imaan replied devoid of all emotions.

"Milady you must take care yourself and stay strong for your child."

"I will." Imaan replied happily. She was touched that someone other than Sayuri cared for her from the Date house. Imaan and Kojuro talked some more until it was time for Kojuro to leave.

"When will you visit me Kojuro?" Imaan asked as she always looks forward to her and Kojuro's meetings

"Not until 6 months milady. We all are preparing for war" Kojuro answered apologetically

"It's alright Kojuro. I will wait for our next meeting." Imaan replied happily, not to let Kojuro feel saddened.

"Until then Milady" With that Kojuro bowed and left Imaan's room, as she decided that she will stay in her room for that day.


	14. Chapter 12 - The Battle of Sekigahara

**Chapter 12 Battle of Sekigahara**

 ***Six months later (Edo Castle)* Normal POV**

Six months have passed and it's the 21st October 1600. The battle of Sekigahara has begun. Imaan sat in her room, Now being 7 months pregnant. Imaan strokes her growing belly affectionately.

"How is my good little girl today?" Imaan softly spoke to her child growing inside; she received a small kick in response. Imaan still remembers Motochika's and Kojuro's reaction when they first felt the baby kick, they were so excited. Ieyasu practically burst into tears.

 ***Flashback 2 months ago***

Imaan affectionately rubbed her bump, as she felt a small kick. Imaan's eyes went wide with joy, as she squealed with happiness. Rushed footsteps were heard as Kojuro, Motochika and Ieyasu rushed into Imaan s room.

"What happened?! Is the baby okay?!" Kojuro ran to Imaan.

"The baby..." Imaan spoke as she couldn't contain her happiness

"What happened to the baby?!" Motochika and Ieyasu spoke at the same time.

"The baby kicked!" Imaan smiled broadly, as Kojuro placed his hand on Imaan's bump and the baby kicked again. Kojuro eyes widen with joy. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Let me see" Motochika declared as he placed his hand on Imaan's bump and the baby kicked again. His unpatched eye went wide, as he pulled Ieyasu and put his hand over Imaan's bump.

"Here Ieyasu feel it! The baby kicked!" Motochika spoke with excitement. Ieyasu placed his hand on Imaan's bump and the baby kicked for him. Tears formed in Ieyasu's eyes, tears streamed down his face.

"It it. Kicked. The baby KICKED!" Ieyasu jumped with joy. Imaan smiled with joy, later replaced with sadness.

"Cheer up pretty lady, it's time for happiness" Motochika exclaimed, as he wrapped an arm around Imaan, as Kojuro nodded in agreement, placing a hand on Imaan's shoulder.

"Milady, it's time for us to rejoice" Kojuro added, with Ieyasu agreeing with the two men.

"The baby is lucky to have three dotting uncles" Ieyasu smiled through his tears. Tears formed in Imaan's eyes. She was indeed a lucky woman.

 ***End of Flashback***

Imaan smiled at the memory. It was a best day of her life. Imaan stood up and made her way to the door, putting her right hand on her bump and the other on her back, as she called for Sayuri.

"Sayuri, come walk with me." As Sayuri ran to Imaan, as she smiled

"Yes Milady" the women left the room, as they strolled through the garden of Edo castle.

 ***Battlefield of Sekigahara***

The war has begun, as Masamune was in his strong hold, issuing orders to his army as they prepare to head out on the battle field.

"Masamune sama" Kojuro called out, as Masamune prepare to head out.

"What is it Kojuro?" Masamune asked, as he mounted on his horse. Kojuro thought he should Masamune about Imaan, but decided he shouldn't. it wasn't fair on her.

"Milord, what is our strategy?" "

"We charge in, me at the front and you watch my back. We create an opening for the rest of the army. Can I trust you with my back, my right eye?" Masamune smirked his usual confident smirk

"With pleasure milord." Kojuro smiled his response, as Kojuro mounted on his horse.

 _"Are you ready guys?"_ Masamune shouted to his army, thunderous roar of his men shook the ground.

 _"Put ya guns on!"_ With that Masamune and Kojuro charged on the battlefield, cutting down whoever stands in their way, as Masamune's army followed behind shortly. Masamune eye searched for his rival, Sanada Yukimura. Faith smiled upon Masamune, as Yukimura charged his way to Masamune.

"Masamune dono!" Yukimura shouts to Masamune, as Masamune smirks. "Let's us fight an honourable fight!"

"Let's Party!" with that the two rivalling men, charged towards each other, as swords and spears clash. Sparks flew off when their weapons clashed again. They pulled away from each other, as Masamune charged to Yukimura, as he leaped into the air, slamming his six swords together.

"WAR DANCE!" Masamune shouts his summon, as electricity dances around Masamune's swords, bring his wrath upon Yukimura. But Yukimura easily deflects the attack with spears.

"Not bad Yukimura!" Masamune smirks, as he gets into stance again and Yukimura does the same. The men charge towards each other, as their weapons clash again as the the two continue to fight.

 ***Tokugawa stronghold***

The battle rages on, as the western army has the upper hand. Ieyasu frowns, thinking how to turn the tides of the battle to the eastern army's advantage. Hattori Hanzo enters the strong hold, making his way to Ieyasu.

"Milord, I bear news on the western army" Hattori Hanzo, bows in front of Ieyasu.

"What news do you have for me?" Ieyasu asks with a gentle smile on his face.

"The western army on Mount Mastuo has fallen and Osaka castle has fallen. Kobayakawa left the western army and had sided with the eastern army, leaving them vulnerable. We have won the war." Hattori Hanzo answers, as Ieyasu has a big smile on his face.

"Sound the horn. The battle is over. The eastern army has prevailed." Ieyasu declared, as Hattori Hanzo, blows the horn, signalling the end of the battle of Sekigahara.

"The western army has fallen. The eastern army has claimed victory" Hattori Hanzo declared, as the eastern army cheers and rejoice that they have won the war. Their thunderous cheers shook the ground. The western army had scattered and Mitsunari was captured and sentenced to execution.  
The daimyos of the eastern army had returned to Edo castle as a feast was held in their victory.

 ***Edo Castle***

Imaan had heard that the eastern army has claimed victory and she was happy for Ieyasu's victory.

"Sayuri help me up. I want to meet Ieyasu and congratulate him on his victory" as Sayuri helped Imaan up, as Imaan supported her bump, fixing her saree, as she and Sayuri left the room, making their way to the main hall, where the army were celebrating their victory. Sayuri opened the shoji doors of the main hall, as she announced Imaan's arrival.

"Lord Ieyasu, Lady Imaan wishes to meet with you" Sayuri announced, as Masamune lifted his and his eye wide.

"Imaan?"


	15. Chapter 13 - Meeting Face to Face

**Chapter 13 Meeting face to face**

 ***Main hall in Edo Castle* Normal POV**

Imaan had entered the main and she stopped still, her eyes wide in shock. She had never hoped to see him there.

"Masamune..." Imaan whispered, as Masamune turned his head to voice, as his eye opened wide. He had never thought that Imaan was closer to him than he thought.

"Imaan?" Masamune stared at Imaan, then his gaze settling on her bump. Imaan could feel his gaze on her bump, as she protectively wrapped her arms around her unborn child. Ieyasu could see that Imaan was feeling uncomfortable, as he made his way to Imaan, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Imaan, we have won the war." Ieyasu smiled a childish grin, as Imaan faced Ieyasu, and smiled in return.

"I congratulate you Ieyasu on your victory" as Imaan turned her gaze back to Masamune.

"Imaan return to your room, and I'll send him over soon. Talk things through" Ieyasu smiled gently at Imaan as she nodded. Kojuro came to Imaan's side.

"Milady let escort you to your room." Kojuro looked at Imaan's discomfort, as Imaan nodded at Kojuro, as Motochika spoke up.

"Let me as well" Motochika ran up to Imaan, as they left the main hall.

"Masamune..." Ieyasu spoke up, only to see the rage in Masamune's eye

"You knew she was here! Why didn't you say anything?!" Masamune raged, grabbing his collar, but Ieyasu was not fazed. As he eased off Masamune's grip on his collar.

"Losing your temper at me won't change the fact that she left because of you, Masamune." Ieyasu spoke without any emotions, his eyes cold. Masamune bit his lip in frustration, balling his hand into a tight fist. He knew that he was in the wrong.

"Go and talk to her" with that Ieyasu left, as Masamune sprinted back to Imaan's room.

 ***Imaan's room***

As soon as Imaan had entered her room, she couldn't stop shaking. She hadn't known that Masamune had sided with the eastern army. Motochika pulled Imaan into a hug to ease her from the shock.

"It's alright we re here for you. You re not alone." Motochika stroked her hair, as Imaan calmed down, as Kojuro nodded in agreement. Imaan pulled away and smiled at Motochika and Kojuro.

"Thank you, both of you. But I need to do this on my own." Imaan looked at them in the eye with determination. They nodded, as Masamune burst in the room. Motochika and Kojuro look at each other.

"We will be outside if you need us milady" Kojuro answered as Motochika nodded and they left the room. Leaving Imaan and Masamune alone. Imaan and Masamune stared at each other, as Imaan decided she should sit down because of her current condition. Masamune helped Imaan sit down, their eyes never leaving from their faces.

"Is is that... My child?" Masamune spoke up after a small silence. Imaan nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Masamune hugged Imaan in joy.

"Masamune the baby..." Imaan spoke softly, as Masamune pulled away abruptly, as he gazed at her pregnant form. To him she looked beautiful as she carried his child.

"I'm sorry..." Masamune apologized softly; he takes Imaan's hands into his. Imaan did not answer, as tears dripped from her eyes. Masamune tilted her head upwards, as he wipes away her tears.

"Masamune..."

"Let me speak Imaan" Masamune hushed Imaan, as he placed his gloved finger in her lips to hush her. "I'm sorry for raping. I'm sorry for slapping you. I'm sorry for keeping a concubine behind your back. I'm sorry for everything. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I need you in my life. To stand side by side with me. Kojuro told me about you had sacrificed your freedom for the life I'm living now. I'm sorry, my dearest wife" with that Masamune, hung his head in shame. He knew Imaan could not forgive him. To his surprise Imaan placed a gentle hand on his, as Masamune jolted his head up and looked at Imaan. Imaan smiled through the tears.

"It may take me time to forgive you, but I missed you Masamune. I missed you every day when I looked at the moon, hoping that you will be looking at the same moon as me. I longed for you so much." Fresh tears spills from Imaan's eyes, as she cupped Masamune's face. Imaan embraced Masamune, as Masamune returned the embrace. Sometime has passed, Imaan and Masamune did not leave from each other's embrace, as they slowly pulled away. Masamune pressed his lips gently to Imaan's, kissing her slowly and passionately. Masamune gently placed his on Imaan's bump, as the baby gave a strong kick. Masamune pulled away, and stared at Imaan with wide eyes. Imaan smiled as she nodded. Masamune pulled Imaan onto his lap, stroking her bump affectionately.

"My child just .Kicked?" Masamune placed his hand again on Imaan's bump and the baby kicked again. Masamune beamed, as he pulled Imaan into his embrace.

"I love you Imaan" Masamune pressed his lips to Imaan's again. Imaan pulled away slightly, as she whispered with their lips slightly parted.

"I love you too" Masamune pressing her lips to Masamune's. Imaan and Masamune kissed for some time to the make up lost time. There was a soft knock on the door and Imaan and Masamune pulled away from each other. The door opened and Ieyasu entered the room, as he smiled gently at them.

"I see that you have made up with each other." Ieyasu smiled a childish grin. "What do you want to do know Imaan?" Imaan looked at Masamune, as Masamune nodded.

"I want to return to Oshu with Masamune and Kojuro" Imaan answered, as she smiled at Ieyasu as Ieyasu returned Imaan's smile with his own.

"I will prepare for your departure. But I insist that you stay here for the night and celebrate our victory with us."

"Okay" Imaan smiled, as Ieyasu smiled as he left the room.

"You want to return back home with me?" Masamune whispers in Imaan's ear, as Imaan moans softly at the contact of his breath.

!Yes. I want to go back to our home. It's where I belong" Imaan replies, as Masamune presses his lips to hers once again.

 ***Main hall (Edo castle)***

The celebratory feast was in full swing, as cups of sake were passed around throughout the main hall, as cheers and celebratory words were passed around. Lavish food was served as the maids ran around the main hall, offering food Imaan would eat. Masamune sat next to Imaan making sure that she was eating fully.

"Masamune, I'm too full to eat anything more" Imaan protested, as she couldn't eat another morsel.

"You have to Imaan. You re eating for two now." Masamune insisted, as he picked up a vegetable with his chopsticks and held it to Imaan's mouth. Imaan shook her head turning a bit green. Masamune saw this as he helped Imaan stand up and led her out the main hall, so that she can relieve herself. The other daimyos whistled and catcalled at the couple as they left. After Imaan had relieved herself, Masamune led Imaan to her room, they were now sharing. Masamune laid Imaan down on the bedding, as he quickly dressed out of his formal clothing and into his night gown. Masamune laid himself beside Imaan, letting her to use his arm as a pillow. Masamune gently stroked Imaan's hair.

"Masamune..." Imaan moaned softly, as she was now sensitive in her pregnancy.

"hmmm..." Masamune answered, as his hands travelled from her head to her neck then to her round stomach.

"I... Love you" . Imaan moaned, as Masamune pressed his lips to Imaan's, kissing her slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth. Imaan moaned into Masamune's mouth, as Masamune stroked her hips. Masamune's lips travelled from her lips to the length of her neck. Imaan moaned at the contact, as her hands gripped Masamune's arms tightly. Masamune sat up, pulling Imaan into a sitting position, as he pulled the drape off Imaan's shoulder. Masamune presses a soft kiss on Imaan's exposed shoulder.

"You look sexy this get-up. Remind me to have more made for you" Then his hands travel to the knot at the back of the strapless blouse undoing the knot and letting it fall, exposing Imaan's generous breast that have swelled during her pregnancy. Masamune softly kneads her breast. Masamune undoes the saree skirt, as Imaan now was fully exposed to Masamune.

"Beautiful..." Masamune whispered in Imaan's ear, as Imaan shivered with delight. Masamune eased Imaan onto his lap causing her to straddle him, his member now positioned in front of her womanhood. Masamune slightly moves, causing his shaft to rub against Imaan's entrance.

"Mhmmmm... Masamune...Please don't tease me...Ah!" Imaan moaned impatiently as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

"As you wish my pretty lady." Masamune smirked against Imaan's neck pressing soft kisses, as he lifts Imaan over his manhood, slowly lowers her onto it, as Imaan takes him in. They both moan at the contact, after a while Imaan gently rocks her hips against Masamune. Masamune moans against Imaan's neck, kissing and sucking at her neck, leaving small red marks in their wake. Masamune grips at Imaan's hips, urging her to rock her hips faster. Imaan obliges, as her moves faster nearly reaching her limit.

"M...M...Masa...mune! I'm...going to come!" Imaan moaned, moving her hips faster.

"We... come... to... gether Imaan!" Masamune groaned roughly against her neck. Masamune lifted Imaan's hips thrusting faster. They were at the peck of ecstasy. Jolts of pleasure ran through Imaan and Masamune as they reached their climax. Masamune stayed inside Imaan for a while until he felt a kick against his abs. Masamune smiled as he pulled out of Imaan, laying her down onto the bedding kissing her forehead then settling him beside her, as he pulled her against him, throwing the cover over their naked form. Masamune affectionately strokes Imaan's round belly, feeling his child kicking in response. Imaan smiles at the scene, slowly closing her eyes as she drifts to sleep.

"Daddy is here little one. Mummy and daddy are going to love you so much." Masamune spoke ever so softly, as he closed his eyes, drifting to the world of dreams.


	16. Chapter 14 - New Addition

**Chapter 14 Another Addition**

 ***Yonezawa Castle 2 months later* Normal POV**

It has been 2 months since Imaan had returned to Yonezawa castle and now she is due to give birth anytime. Masamune had sent Isaka back to her maternal house, now that she had given birth to Masamune's heir. A boy. Masamune had named the child Date Hidemune. This came as a shock to Imaan, but quickly accepted the child as her own. Hidemune is now two months old, as Imaan takes cares of him. This brings joy to Imaan, as she feed and bathes him.

"Time to sleep now Hidemune" Imaan put Hidemune into his futon, as she rocked the infant and put him to sleep. Imaan gazes at the sleeping child, as her eyelids droop with sleepiness. Imaan lets out a small yawn, as lays beside Hidemune and drifts to sleep. Kojuro walks in the room where Imaan and Hidemune are. A small smile forms on Kojuro s lips, as he sees Imaan lying beside Hidemune asleep. Kojuro quickly fetches Masamune and shows him. Masamune smiles affectionately as he sees his wife and son sleeping like that.

"Imaan makes a great mother to Hidemune. Don't you think so Kojuro?" Masamune whispers to Kojuro, still keeping his gaze on Imaan and Hidemune.

"Despite Hidemune was born to that concubine that caused her to leave in the first place? Yes she does make a good mother to him." Kojuro replied as he reminisces the day he had helped Imaan escape from Yonezawa castle and sending her to Ieyasu Tokugawa.

"Masamune sama, we should head back."

"Yeah we should" Masamune sighs, as he quietly leaves the room.

Later that afternoon, Imaan slowly made her way to the kitchen, as she supported her bump as she went to make something to eat. She was craving for something sour and spicy. Sayuri spotted Imaan, as she quickly made her way to her.

"Lady Imaan you mustn't walk around too much. It s not good for the baby" Sayuri warned Imaan.

"Sorry but I was craving for something spicy and sour, so I wanted to make something I could eat." Imaan explained as she took a look around the kitchen.

"Milady you could ve asked me to make you something" Sayuri insisted but Imaan gently shook her head.

"Thanks Sayuri, but I don't think you can make the dish I was craving for." Imaan took another look around the kitchen before facing Sayuri.

"Sayuri get me the following ingredients. Chickpeas, coriander ,crushed chilli, salt, red onions, lemon ,tomatoes and potatoes."

"Yes milady" Sayuri replied, as she gathered the ingredients Imaan had requested.

"Sayuri pay close attention how I make this dish." Imaan explained. Imaan boiled the potatoes and chickpeas in two separate pans and added salt in the water to bring them to a boil quickly. She then finely chops the red onions and coriander and puts them in separate bowls. Then Imaan removes the seeds from the tomatoes and chops them into medium cubes. Once the potatoes and chickpeas had boiled, she then drains them and put the chickpeas into a large bowl and peels the potatoes and cuts them into medium cubes. Then she adds the coriander, red onions and tomatoes, stirring the content in the bowl. Lastly Imaan adds the crushed chilli and salt and drizzles lemon juice on tops. Imaan stirs one last time, and puts some of the chaat into three bowls. One for Kojuro, one Shigezane and the last one for Masamune. Imaan slowly stands up, holding her bump.

"Sayuri come with and help me serve this to Masamune" Imaan calls for Sayuri, as Sayuri takes the tray with three bowls of chaat, making their way to Masamune's room.

Imaan and Sayuri stood outside Masamune's study, as Imaan softly knocks on the shoji door.

"Masamune dear, it's me" Imaan called to Masamune, as Kojuro opened the door and smiled at Imaan and Sayuri.

"Yes Milady. How can I help you?"

"Ah Kojuro, I have brought something for you, Shigezane and Masamune to eat." Imaan smiles in return, as Sayuri presents the tray to Kojuro.

"MlIady..." Kojuro was quickly cut off, as Masamune angry voice reached the both of them

"Imaan get in here now!" Imaan and Kojuro looked at each other, as Imaan slowly made her in Masamune's study.

"Yes dear?" Imaan spoke softly.

"Don't you dear me woman! What the hell are you doing in the kitchen?!" Masamune raged, as Imaan stepped back in shock.

"I... was making something to eat, so I made some for you too" Imaan explained nervously

"You could of asked the maids" Masamune sighed exasperatedly

"The maids don't know my way of cooking. Be reasonable my dear." Imaan explained

"BE REASONABLE?! GET YOUR ASS BACK TO BED! NOW! I DON T WANT TO SEE YOU WALKING AROUND THE CASTLE! DO YOU GET ME!?" Masamune shouted at Imaan, as she clutched he stomach, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sayuri, let's go to my room" Imaan spoke quietly, as she left Masamune's study. Kojuro threw Masamune an angry glare.

"What?" Masamune looked back at Kojuro, with annoyance.

"My Lord is that any way to speak to a pregnant woman?"

"I don't want her to hurt herself, causing harm to the baby and herself" Masamune spoke softly, dropping his head in his hands.

"I suggest you apologize to her. Now."

"Okay, but after I get through these annoying documents." Masamune resumed back with his work, thinking how he was going to apologize to Imaan.

 ***Imaan's room* Imaan's POV**

I returned back to my room, after Masamune had told me off. I didn't take it to heart because I knew he was anxious for my and the baby's health. I was getting dressed out my saree, until I felt a sharp jab in the centre of my round belly. I winced at the pain, slightly crying out.

"Ah!"

"Milady what s the matter?" Sayuri who was in my attendance, quickly came by my side. I felt a trickle of wetness slide down my legs. My eyes widen in shock. I looked at Sayuri, my eyes still wide.

"Sayuri my water broke." I whispered, as I felt another sharp jab. Stronger than before.

"W-what? T-the b-baby's coming?!" Sayuri was bewildered. I nodded, as I lowered myself on the floor, unable to take pain.

"Let Masamune know" I hissed through clenched teeth, trying to bear the pain.

"I can't leave you like this milady" Sayuri insisted, but I shook my head.

"Just go! I'll manage somehow" The pain was on stronger, sapping my energy and robbing my ability to answer properly. Sayuri nodded, as she quickly left the room. I attempted to take deep breath to ease, but finding a hard time coping the pain.

 ***In the hallway*Normal POV**

Sayuri ran through the hallway, only finding Kojuro coming from the opposite side.

"Lord Kojuro!" Sayuri ran into Kojuro, tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened Sayuri?" Kojuro wiped her tears away, as he gazed into Sayuri's eyes. Sayuri took deep breathes to calm herself down.

"Milord, Lady Imaan has gone into labour" Kojuro's eyes widen at the news, as he grabbed Sayuri's hand as they both made a mad dash towards Masamune's study. Kojuro burst open the door, causing Masamune's head to jolt upwards.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Masamune joked, as he smirked, his gaze settling at their hand, then back to the documents he was busy signing. Kojuro and Sayuri looked at each other, as they quickly pulled away, as a light blush graced their cheeks.

"Masamune sama! Lady Imaan..."

"What about Imaan Kojuro? I said I will apologize to her after I get through these documents" Masamune quickly dismissed what Kojuro had to say.

"Milord! Lady Imaan has gone into labour!" Sayuri shouted, as Masamune jolted his head upwards, as his left eye went wide.

"WHAT! IMAAN IN LABOUR?!" Masamune exclaimed, as he quickly stood up and ran out of his study, not waiting for an answer.

"Masamune sama" Kojuro and Sayuri called after him, as they followed after their frantic lord.

 ***Imaan s room* Normal POV**

Imaan had been breathing heavily, as she bits down on her lip.

"Masamune..." Imaan breathed weakly as she spoke his name. Just then the doors burst open, as Masamune rushed into the room, quickly rushing to his wife's side.

"Imaan..." Masamune whispered, as he held Imaan's hand in his, stroking her hair to distract her from the pain. "I'm here now."

"M...Masa...Mune...It hurts..." Imaan whispered a complain, tears forming in her eyes, as Masamune gently wiped her tears away.

"Stay strong my dearest wife. I m here with you." Masamune assured Imaan stroking hair continuously. "You're a fighter. I know you can get through this." Imaan nodded, as she continues to bite her lip. Masamune can hear several feet running towards Imaan's room, as Kojuro burst in with Sayuri and the midwife.

"Milord, I would like all men to leave the room and send the maids in." The midwife ordered, as Masamune nodded, as he ushered Kojuro out of the room.

"Milady I need to you push as much as you can" The midwife instructed Imaan, as she nodded and began pushing.

 ***Outside Imaan s room* Masamune s POV**

As the midwife had us kicked out the room. I can hear Imaan's sobs as she was pushing. I impatiently paced the hallway. Kojuro placed a hand on my shoulder as to console me. Shigezane came running to us, as he was out breath.

"I heard Imaan went into labour." Shigezane exclaimed as I simply nodded. Whilst we were talking, more footstep walked our way. I turned to the sounds of the footsteps and see that Ieyasu, the new shogun and Motochika Chosokabe, the ogre of the west coming our way. I leave Kojuro and Shigezane behind making my way to them.

"What brings you two here?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"We heard Imaan went into labour and came rushing." Ieyasu replied with a smile.

"Hey we want to meet our niece or nephew." Motochika replied with a grin.

"Niece or Nephew?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Don't forget the uncles mate" Motochika declared, as he roughly slapped my back.

"Right..." was I all I could muster, as I my attention goes back to the room where Imaan was giving birth to our child.

 ***Few hours later* Normal POV**

Hours had gone by Masamune impatiently paced around the entrance of Imaan's room. Her cries and screams of pain are still being heard outside the room.  
Motochika and Ieyasu engage themselves in some future planning.

"If it is a boy, learning how to fight is a top priority." Motochika declared, as Ieyasu interjected.

"What if it is a girl?" Motochika pondered on the possibility before opening his mouth.

"She's gonna have tough time choosing a husband. She's now got 4 dotting uncles." Motochika pounds his palm as to prove his point. The two continued their conversation, until cries of a new born were heard. Masamune's head jolted up as he slammed opened the shoji door as the midwife handed Masamune a small bundle.

"It's a girl milord." The midwife smiled warmly at him. Masamune gazes affectionately at his new born daughter.

"My Irohime. My darling Irohime. Thank you my dearest Imaan." But Imaan did not respond. "Imaan?" Masamune's gaze turns to Imaan, as his eye widen. His wife lay there still and deathly pale.

"Kojuro take Irohime." Masamune passed his daughter to Kojuro, as he takes shaky steps towards Imaan.

"Imaan?" Masamune called, but she did not respond. Masamune takes Imaan into his arm as he strokes her cheek. They were cold to the touch. "Imaan? Imaan? Please wake up. Take a look at our daughter. She has your looks. Please Imaan don't joke with me. Imaan! Wake up damn it!" Masamune grew desperate as he shakes Imaan, but she doesn't respond. Tears well up in Masamune's eye as they stream down his face. Everyone rushed into the room as they gasped in horror in front of their eyes. Tears had formed in their eyes, as they see Masamune cry into Imaan's chest.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!" Masamune screamed as he breaks down crying, as he sobs into her chest.


	17. The Epilogue

**The Epilogue.**

 ***The Dragon Realm* Imaan s POV**

I opened my eyes as they adjust to the light. I looked around my surroundings and realised that I am at the dragon realm. This is where I and Ryuko first met.

"Ryuko? Are you there?" I called out, as a majestic dragon appeared in front of me. "Ryuko..."

"Imaan, I believe you know where we are, I assume?" Ryuko's deep and majestic voice resonated around me, as I look it in the eye.

"Yes" I nodded. "But why am I here?" Ryuko did not say anything but showed a reflection of my lifeless body in Masamune's arms as he sobs in my chest. I gasp as I cover my mouth with my hands. "Did I die?" I asked Ryuko as he shakes his head.

"No. you are in a death like state." Ryuko explains. "Now you can go back to your time. If you wanted to."

"I can?"

"Yes you can."

"I would love to... but" I took another look at Masamune, Hidemune and my daughter "I want to go back to my Masamune" answering with determination.

"Is that your final choice?" Ryuko asks one more time, as I nod my head with confidence. "You may never return back to your normal life. Your existence will cease to exist forever."

"I will cease to exist if I can't live by Masamune."

"Fine. I will return you back to your beloved." Ryuko smiled gently at me "Go. Go and reunite with him."

"What about you Ryuko?" I asked

"Me?" Ryuko blinked a few times before he smiles "What do you wish for Imaan?"

"I...I still want to be bonded with you." I answer looking Ryuko in the eye.

"Okay. Our bond will not sever. Even at your final breath." Ryuko brings his snout closer to me, nuzzling it against my cheek.

"It's a deal!" I exclaimed happily basking in happiness.

"It's time for you to go Imaan. I'll meet you down there." With that Ryuko disappears, as a blinding envelops me in its warmth. Then everything turns black.

 ***Imaan's Room* Masamune s POV**

I don t know how I sat there with Imaan's lifeless body in my arms. I couldn't cry anymore. I just stared at her pale face. Tired and exhausted from giving birth. I just hugged her close, pressing her ear to my chest.

"Hear my heart beat Imaan. Why should it beat if you're not there? How can I look after two children without you? How can I move on without?"

"Ma...sa...mu...ne" I hear her call. I miss her so much that I'm hearing her voice. It was not until I pulled her head away from my chest, just looking at her. Her eyes stir, as she slowly opens her eyes. My eye goes wide with the miracle that is happening right in front of me. I see her eyes soften with love and tears from in my eye again.

"IMAAN! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE" I pressed my lips to hers. From afar I can hear Motochika, Ieyasu, Kojuro and Shigezane cry tears of joy at the miracle. I can see Kojuro hugging Sayuri, as she hugs him back. i knew somewhere deep down they had a thing going on. I looked back Imaan, as she places a gentle hand on my cheek.

"IMAAN!" I cried with joy. It was the first and last time I cried that day.

 ***Many years later* Normal POV**

"Iro! Hidemune! Get back to lesson! NOW!"

"Awww, but uncle Kojuro, tea ceremony lessons are boring" Irohime complained as she tugged on Kojuro's arms.

"Uncle Kojuro, diplomat lessons are sssooo boring" Hidemune pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Come on you two." Kojuro smiled, as he patted the two infants on the head affectionately. "If you complete your lessons for today, I'll reward with some dango from your favourite teahouse." The children's eyes sparkled with joy the minute Kojuro had mentioned dangos. The two quickly rushed to their lessons, as Kojuro smile. Kojuro and Sayuri had been happily married, as they were expecting their child. When Irohime and Hidemunes lessons came to a close for the day, jolly voices echoed through the hall way.

"Where are my darlings?" Motochika exclaimed, as the children rushed into his embrace.

"UNCLE MOTOCHIKA!" Irohime and Hidemune exclaimed, tackling him, knocking Motochika off his feet.

"Don t give uncle Motochika all the love." Shigezane claimed, as he dramatically sobs.

"UNCLE SHIGEZANE!" the kids rushed to Shigezane, knocking him off his feet too.

"What about uncle Ieyasu, kids?" Ieyasu smiled at Irohime and Hidemune, as they sprint off to Ieyasu giving them each a bag of sweets. "Uncle Kojuro tells me you two did well in today's lesson. So this is your rewards" the kids took the bag of sweets smiling happily. "What do we say kids?" Ieyasu smiled.

"THANK YOU UNCLE IEYASU!" Irohime and Hidemune spoke in unison.

"I see that the three loving uncles have gathered to spoil the kids" the three men turned to the source of the voice, smiles appeared on their faces. Masamune was in the hallway supporting Imaan as she held her bump.

"Motochika, Ieyasu and Shigezane! It's nice to see you guys again!" Imaan beamed happily at them.

"I see that you've been busy sexy lady!" Motochika grinned a cheeky grin.

"I see that too" Ieyasu added.

"Number three on its way now, huh?" Shigezane grinned a roughish grin. Imaan smiled to see her friends have gathered around her, happy that she was happy.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Irohime and Hidemune ran to their parents, showing them their bag of sweets.

"Mummy! Look what uncle Ieyasu gave us!" Hidemune exclaimed happily, showing Imaan his bag of sweets.

"Ohhh, that's nice Hidemune. Did you say thank you?" Imaan asked gently as Hidemune nodded happily.

"Yes mummy, I did!"

"What a good boy you are" Imaan smiled at her son.

"Mummy, Mummy I said thank you too!" Irohime exclaimed happily too

"My, my what a good girl you are" Imaan smiled as she praised her daughter. "What are you guys doing here?" turning her attention from the kids to the three men standing in the garden.

"We came to meet our darlings, of course." Motochika claimed as the kids start tugging on his arms.

"Uncle Motochika come play with me!" Hidemune exclaimed happily, pulling him away from the others.

"And to see how you are faring these days Imaan." Ieyasu smiled at Imaan, as Imaan smiled back.

"I'm doing great! Thanks to Masamune" Imaan directed a gentle smile to Masamune, as he returned the smile with a kiss on the cheek.

"My, my I never thought I see the day Masamune acting all affectionate in front of others" Shigezane grinned like a Cheshire cat, as Kojuro nodded in agreement. Irohime tugged on Kojuro, Shigezane and Ieyasu s arms, pulling them away from Imaan and Masamune. Imaan smiled at the scene where her children and her closest friends enjoying such peaceful and serene days.

"You make such a good mother and wife my dear" Masamune whispered in Imaan's ear, as he wrapped his arms around Imaan, as he strokes her bump affectionately. Imaan gently places her hand on his, smiling happily and content.

"You make a good father and husband, my beloved." Imaan smiled as she whispered, enjoying the feeling in his warm embrace.

"I am lucky to have met you Imaan. Thank you for giving me the joy to love you." Masamune turned Imaan's face planting soft kisses on her lips.

"Me too my love. Me too." Imaan replied as they kissed again, with sakura petals dance around them, as if they gave their blessing to them, as they bask in their new found happiness. They gaze at their happy children playing with uncles. It was a long and tiring journey since they met, but they found joy in each other, their marks glowing softly in response.

 _Thank you Ryuko. For giving me a second chance._ Imaan smiled happily. She had finally changed the fate of the man she was destined to. Imaan gazed affectionately at Masamune as she felt content in the arms of her beloved.

~END


End file.
